Past, Present, Future
by heyashley
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for the second time, fearing she would resent him for changing her. When Bella almost dies, a vampire family happens to stumble across her and turns her. Alice only sees Bella's death. 75 years later, the two families meet in Forks.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

I didn't know how bad it would hurt. I thought the pain would just fade away. But it didn't. And now I was returning to Forks. The place where I met _him._ The place where I was forever changed.

I didn't know it would hurt this bad, living an eternity without Edward Cullen. I thought the pain would disappear. I was wrong, it didn't. Now here I am in Forks. The place where my new family and I would start a new life, hoping the memories of _him_ wouldn't be the end of me. Forks is the place that has been left unchanged by the 75 years of my absence.

When I went missing, Charlie went insane trying to find me. I was nineteen when I died. I jumped off the cliff, like I did a year earlier. Jacob wasn't there to save me this time. I almost drowned, but that's not why I was fighting death. I had broken my neck when I hit the water.

A vampire had gone on the werewolves' land when he heard of the ocean that was near it. He found me there, life lingering from me. He said I was too beautiful to let me die. So he took my soul in exchange for an immortal life. His name was Seth. For years, I hated him. Not because of becoming a vampire, but because I was living an eternity without Edward.

Seth had a family, much like the Cullens had, almost exactly like them. They were part of the vegan lifestyle as well. Micah was the head of the family. He was a professor, teaching only night classes on the side, but his passion was in writing thesis's ranging from medical discoveries to historical landmarks. His wife, Iris was a historian, assisting Micah with research. Their adopted children were and now included myself: Seth, he was 18 when he was turned. He didn't care too much for history, but he was fascinated with water and marine life. His older brother, Harrison was 19, and much into sports. Harrison was with Jacey, who was like my Alice, she was always planning something. Laken, 18, on the other hand kept to herself when Kaden wasn't around. Kaden was 17, and was so in love with Laken didn't seem to have any other interest.

The pairings often left Seth and I alone together, but we had separate bedrooms, unlike the other couples. I told him about Edward and even after nearly a century, I wasn't ready to move on. Seth hated the idea of returning to Forks because of that. But Micah insisted we could have somewhat of a normal life here, so Seth obeyed.

We moved into a two story house. Micah had it built in a matter of months. Though we only needed five bedroom, we had seven. There were six bedrooms on the top floor, four of the six had their own bathrooms, the ones us "kids" stayed in. The bottom floor held the master bedroom and the master bathroom along with the kitchen, dining room, living room, music room, study, and drawing room.

We were there just a few days before school began. I stayed in my room the entire time until the day before school. We were all to hunt. I didn't hunt for mountain lions with the rest of my family, I stayed closer to the house and hunted deer. I was home before anyone else was. I wanted to spend time with my family, but I had to get readjusted to Forks. Forks without Edward, without Charlie, without Jacob. What would Jacob think? Was he still here? He was a werewolf and I heard they don't age, really.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my door opening. Seth walked in, his gorgeous smile already across his face. He was perfect, but he wasn't my Edward. "You hunted?" "I did." He sat on my bed and stroked the side of my face. "How are you?" "Full." "No, I meant-"

"I knew what you meant," I admitted. "I'll be fine, I promise," I smiled as I gently kissed him on the cheek. "I just need time." "I know. You always need time. And I have tried my best to understand, but Bella, my God, I want you so badly. You have no idea what you do to me." Edward never talked like that, though at times, I wish he had. But hearing it come from someone else's lips seemed so dirty.

"I'm sorry, Seth. Give me a few days here. You know I'm yours." Lie.

He smiled even bigger. "You are?" "I'm not anyone else's." That was the truth, I suppose.

He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. I wanted, no needed to forget about Edward. It had been ¾ of a century. He moved on, surely. But before anything got too serious, I pulled away. "I'll see you in the morning before school." He got to his face. "Alright."

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. It was the same parking space I pulled into the faithful day Edward Cullen first saved my life and condemned it at the same time. Seth, Jacey, and Harrison rode with me while Laken and Kaden preferred to ride together. I got out of the sports car and looked at the school. It looked the same. The Malone family walked to the front office, not paying attention to everyone who saw us, which they ended up staring. Kaden was holding Laken's hand, Harrison and his arm around Jacey, and Seth was never far from my side. What a site it must have been to them.

Harrison introduced us to the lady at the front desk and made sure we all had our schedules. Harrison and I were seniors. Seth, Jacey, and Laken were juniors, while Kaden was a sophomore. Harrison and I shared the same homeroom.

"How are you doing, sis?" He asked his arm now around me.

Harrison was so good to be. He really became family, just like everyone else had. I belonged with the Malones and I loved them just as they loved me. "I'm really okay," I said trying to convince him.

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "Look at all these guys staring at you," he whispered.

"I'm sure all the girls are doing the same to you. Good thing Jacey isn't the jealous type, hm?" Harrison chuckled. "Good thing." Of course there was an introduction in order for Harrison and myself, which thankfully Harrison did all the talking. As soon as the bell rang, I was on my way to Biology, the class Edward and I shared together. I was doubling on sciences this year, to make Micah happy, Biology and Physics.

Jacey ran up to me in the not so crowded halls. "Bella!"

"What is it?" "There is a family here like us." I knew what she meant right off. "Who?" She paused. "The Cullens." My world crashed and I actually dropped my notebook. Harrison picked it up for me. "We'll leave."

I shook my head. "No. I can do this." Seth, who had obviously heard the news was at my side. "Bella…" he wanted me to leave, I could tell. But I wouldn't.

"I'm fine, you guys. I'll see you all at lunch." I kissed Seth gently on the cheek and squeezed Jacey's hands. I walked into Biology. There was a group of girls standing around a desk, talking to a boy. Surely that wouldn't be Edward, and when one of the shifted, I could tell it was not. I sat down in the same desk I did nearly 100 years ago.

The boy in front of me turned around. "I'm Justin."

"Bella," I smiled.

"Where are you from?" "Alaska."

"Wow, how did you like it here?" "I can't tell yet." My eyes wondered from Justin to the doorway.

A girl with long blonde hair and topaz colored eyes walked in. She was a vampire and she noticed me right away. Who was she? To my dismay she sat down in the front of the class, so I couldn't ask her, but I know she knew what I was.

The teacher walked in soon afterwards and she asked the blonde and I to introduce ourselves. She stood up first and turned to face the class. "I am Madison Cullen. I moved here a few weeks ago with my family. I'm a junior this year." I was next. I wish Harrison were there to introduce me. "I'm Bella Malone. My family and I moved here from Alaska. I'm a senior."

Madison and I made eye contact as I sat down. She looked as if she was shooting darts at me with her eyes. Maybe I should have gone home. All Biology consisted of that day was handing out books and going over the syllabus. Whenever the bell rang, I hurried to the door, to be sure to be behind Madison. As soon as I walked out of the room, I saw Madison walk to _him_. Edward was waiting for her outside the door and he had extended his arm to her.

He looked at me, shocked. Apparently word hadn't gotten around about me being a vampire. I suppose they didn't even know. He dropped his hand to his side and told her he would see her at lunch. He spoke to her so fast that the humans walking by had no idea what was said, but this time, I could understand their own language. When she protested, he said, "Please." He loved her, I could tell. My heart, if it was still beating, would have stopped then. I never felt so miserable before. I wanted to run, to never look back, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Bella," he whispered when he was standing in front of me. "You died. Alice saw it. You died 75 years ago a week from yesterday." So Alice saw that, but not that I was turned. Why?

"I did." I paused. "But a vampire stumbled upon me and turned me."

"You killed yourself," he whispered.

"I did."

He grabbed my wrist. "Why?" "I couldn't live without you," I hissed. "Kind of ironic because here I am, living an eternity without you." I nodded in the direction Madison had stormed away. "She's pretty." I said, trying to be civil.

"I didn't know."

I saw Seth approaching me. His eyes were burning with hatred for Edward. "Bella?"

"I'm coming," I answered.

Seth wrapped one of his arms around my waist. "You'll be late," he said as he took my Biology book and notebook from my hands. "Let's get you to class."

"I'll see you around, Edward." The remaining of the next three classes went by so slowly. I was waiting for lunch to see my family. I needed them right now. I needed to be with them. And also, I wanted to see my old family. Alice, I had missed her so much. Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie. I wanted to see them all. And Edward, I wanted to see him. But not with Madison.

The more I thought about it, the more I began to think it was for the best Edward had moved on. If he hadn't, would he want to be with me? If that were the case, it would tear my family apart, the family whom I have grown to love more than anything. Maybe even more than I had loved Edward.

As I was walking to the cafeteria, I felt someone grab my hands. It was Alice. "Oh, Alice!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

She hugged me back so tightly, if I were human, it would have killed me. "Bella, Bella," she whispered. "I thought you were dead." I shook my head. "Only as dead as you are." She smiled. "You have to sit with us." "Alice, I don't think I can. I have a new family. And Edward has a-" "Bella, you are still apart of our family, please?"

I was thinking about it until Jacey walked up to us. "Bella?" "I'll see you later, Alice."

I took Jacey's hand and the two of us walked to the lunch line. Edward was sitting at _their_ usual lunch table. Emmett and Rosalie already there with food, Jasper was walking with two trays, one for himself, and one for Alice, to the table. Madison was no where to be seen. I ignored them. I didn't know what else to do. I hadn't expected this. Harrison greeted Jacey with a big smile and took her hand from mine. "What do they want?" "Just to talk to me."

Kaden growled. "I don't like it." I rubbed Kaden's arm. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Laken looked at me. "You're part of our family, right?" "Of course," I assured her. "You all are my life," I smiled. "I love every single one of you."

"We know," Jacey smiled.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"Oh damn," Harrison whispered as he nodded toward Seth, who was standing in front of Edward.

I couldn't believe this. First day of school and Seth is going to try something. "I'll handle this." "Bella, I-"

"No, Harrison, I know the Cullens. It'll be fine." I walked to the Cullen's lunch table. Edward was focused on me the entire way, which only angered Seth more. "Seth," I said. "What are you doing?" "He was just leaving," Emmett answered.

I looked at Emmett. He was angry. I wanted to apologize for Seth, but I couldn't. I couldn't go against my family.

"Actually I was going to talk to Edward for a minute." I placed my hand on Seth's lower back, Edward's eyes snapping to my hand as I did that. "This isn't the time." Seth, liking this new physical contact looked at me. "Just a few words." "Please? Later?" He looked at Edward then back at me. "Of course, baby. Anything for you." He glared at Edward one more time before joining our family at our lunch table.

"First time you ever did that." Edward stated.

"Did what?" "Place your hand on Seth's back like that." Of course Seth would have had a reaction to that. Of course he thought something along those lines. "Yes."

"Can I speak with you, Bella?"

"Edward, don't make her choice," Alice pleaded.

"I'm not. I just want to talk to her." "You've already pissed Madison off enough today, don't you think?" Emmett asked.

I cleared my throat. "It's good seeing you, all of you," I smiled. "I've missed everyone."

"Won't you come over?" Jasper asked. "Just to catch up?" Rosalie sighed, obviously not fond of the idea. At least that hasn't changed.

"Okay, I will. We can all talk then."


	2. Chapter 2 I Still Love You

BPOV

Physics was a class I was not looking forward to. I had taken this class a handful of times already, much like my other classes, it's just Physics bores me more than any of them. I was so intrigued at first, I took all I could to learn, and perhaps I burnt myself out on it.

What did bring interest in that classroom was the role call. Edward's name was on the list, though he wasn't in the class. I wondered if it was because of me, then I knew of course it was because of me. Talk about déjà vu .

I didn't say much for the remainder of the day. My family didn't bother me with questions, that I was grateful of. But on the ride home from school, Seth had broken his silence.

"Bella, I don't think you should go to school anymore."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"This guy" He paused before he said his name, "Edward, he made you… kill yourself. I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him or any of the Cullens."

Seth wasn't our pack leader, so to speak, but he was next in line. "Seth, you are biased to the Cullens, I-"

"Of course I am, Bella. What if Edward had changed you? Would you not be with them?"

"Yes, I would. But he didn't, Seth. You did. You are my family, you have been for almost a century. I belong with you all."

"She has said that a hundred times today, Seth," Jacey pointed out. "Let her be."

I had said it quite often today. I think I was trying to convince myself, rather than Seth of what I was saying. Thankfully Seth didn't bother me with any more questions or demands.

When we got home, I hurried inside and followed the sound of a violin to the music room. Iris was standing up, playing as beautifully as ever. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder.

She put down her violin and returned the embrace. "What is it my darling?"

"I had a bad day at school."

"What happened?"

"Edward was there."

She tightened her arms around me. "Oh, Bella," she whispered. "I am so sorry. We will move at once."

I looked at her, her topaz eyes filled with concern. "I don't want everyone to do that. We'll only be here a few years. I can handle it."

"Darling, there is no reason for that. Everyone will feel much better when you are happy."

I clung on to my 28 year old adopted mother. "I don't want to run away from this. I did that one time already."

"Then perhaps you should go speak with Edward and the Cullens."

"I want to, I do, Iris. But I don't know if I can face them alone." I could face them alone, but I was afraid if I did, I would never come back to my family. I would be a Cullen again, and make sure Madison never touched Edward again.

"Would you like for me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Let me get dress."

Iris drove to their home. I didn't think I can handle the drive myself. When we pulled up, Alice was sitting on the steps leading to the front door. "That's Alice," I said.

Iris nodded as she put the car in park. "Ready, my dear?"

"Yes."

We both got out, and Alice ran to me. She embraced me in a hug. "I'm so glad you came! I still can't see your future."

I hugged her back, relieved to be here. "Have you asked Carlisle why?"

"He doesn't know either."

I pulled back from. "Alice, this is Iris, my Esme."

Alice hugged her as well. "Nice to meet you."

"And you dear," Iris smiled.

"Come inside, we are all waiting," Alice said as she grabbed my hand.

I held onto Iris' as we walked inside. Alice was right, they were all waiting, Madison included.

Esme walked to me, her face as beautiful and soft as ever. "Bella," she said softly.

"Esme," I greeted as I hugged her.

"You look ravishing."

"Thank you."

I pulled away. "Everyone, this is Iris." I placed my hand on hers. "Iris, this is Emmett, and Rosalie, you met Alice, this is Jasper." I looked at Carlisle. "This is the famous Carlisle and Esme." They both smiled at me. "Rosalie and Emmett." I paused before introducing Edward. "And this is Edward and Madison." I didn't look at either Edward or Madison as I introduced them to Iris. I had told Iris about Madison on the way to the Cullens, so she was not be surprised. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Carlisle shook Iris' hand. "You have raised her well."

Iris put one of her arms around me. "She is a treasure to our family."

EPOV

_Why is she here?_ Madison thought. _She is very pretty, but she looks nothing like me. How could Edward love us both when we are so different?_

I tried to block out Madison's thoughts, but they were so loud, so desperate sounding. I focused on Bella. I could still not read her thoughts. But I didn't have to. She was obviously uncomfortable and I assumed it was because of Madison. Why did Bell bring Iris? Did she not think she could handle seeing everyone alone?

_Bella looks so miserable_. Esme thought. _Seeing Edward with Madison must be extremely hard._

Rosalie was staring at Bella, though Bella refused to look at anyone but Iris or Esme. _Why did she come back? This is only going to cause problems for our families. Edward, you better not hurt Madison_. Rosalie shot a look at me. _I mean it._

_They are such a nice family_, Iris was thinking. _I can see why Bella loved them so much. If she leaves our family for them, I would understand, though I'm afraid no one else would_. She looked at Madison for a brief second. _Bella wouldn't leave us, though. Especially now Edward has moved on. I wish Bella would, though Seth isn't quite right for her_. I suddenly felt so guilty for listening. This wasn't right.

Jasper held Alice's hand. _Alice loves Bella so much. I know Alice wants Bella to be a part of our family again, but that can't happen. That was a lifetime ago_.

Alice smiled at Jasper but then quickly looked back at Bella and Iris, who was now talking to Esme and Carlisle about their move. _I can't ask Bella to come back with us. She has a new family. Besides, I don't even know if Edward loves her anymore. He is to caught up with Madison. I love Madison, but she's not Bella_.

"I still do," I blurted out to Alice. Everyone looked at me, except Bella. Alice couldn't help but to smile. How could Alice truly think that?

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, Carlisle." I paused. "I'll be right back."

BPOV

I watched Madison as she watched Edward walk up the stairs. She looked at him in a way that he use to look at me. I had a feeling of agony rush over me, I wanted to break down and not be seen by any of the Cullens ever again. Then suddenly the feeling stopped. I was calm and collect once again. I looked at Jasper. He smiled sweetly and I nodded at him, thanking him. At least I wasn't go to break down in front of everyone.

"Iris, would you like to see the house?" Esme asked.

"Oh, yes," she replied.

"Carlisle, would you mind showing the house with me?"

"Of course darling."

Iris squeezed my hand and smiled at me before the three of them walked into the kitchen.

"How have you been, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Good."

"So you've been a vampire for how long?" Rosalie asked, though it wasn't a friendly question.

"75 years."

"75 years a week from yesterday," Edward corrected as he walked back into the room.

Rosalie walked to Madison and took her hand in hers. "Maddy and I are going to go for a walk."

Madison didn't object. It was obvious Rosalie accepted her as part of the family. The two walked outside, leaving only Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I.

"Bella?"

I looked at Edward for the first time since I had gotten there. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Jasper was about to protest, but Alice shook her head, so he remained silent. I almost wished he would have gone against Alice's wishes.

"Okay."

I followed Edward to his bedroom, the same bedroom. I looked for Madison's things, but I couldn't tell if she stayed in here with him. Of course she stayed in the same room with him, and of course Edward did things with her he thought I was once too fragile for.

"Bella," he started. "I had no idea what happened."

"Edward-"

"Please, let me finish."

I nodded.

"I left, Bella. A second time I left. I told you I never would, but I did." He paused. "I had to. You wanted to be turned into a vampire and I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want you to hate me for it. I would have stayed with you as a mortal until you died. But I knew you didn't want that. And it wasn't far for you. You needed someone who could give you a family, who could get old with you."

I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. "Edward! I never wanted that. I had family. I had you and Alice and Esme and Carlisle, and Jasper, and Emmett, and even Rosalie."

"Still, Bella, I couldn't live with you hating me for turning you."

"I hated Seth for years," I admitted.

"See, I couldn't handle you feeling that way towards me."

"I hated Seth for saving me. I wanted to die."

Edward looked away from me. "Bella…"

"I rather die than live without you. And I tried. But Seth didn't let me. Then I had to start this journey of eternity without you." I tried to keep my voice smooth. "Charlie never knew what happened to me," I whispered. "The Malones wouldn't let me see him." I paused, trying to collect myself. "He went mad. Ended up in a mental institution. He died there fifty years ago. Renee and Phil had a family of their own. Their great grand kids are still alive somewhere in Arizona." I don't know why I was spilling all this out, but I couldn't stop myself. Edward knew Charlie and Renee, he knew how much I loved them. And he listened.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Why couldn't you do it? Why couldn't you change me? Laken changed Kaden." Now I couldn't control my feelings. "Did you not love me enough?"

Edward stopped me by colliding his lips to mine. "I loved you more than life itself, Bella. And I still love you."

I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him into me. "I love you, Edward." Edward, my Edward still loved me. I haven't ever felt so happy before, not as a human or a vampire.

Edward gently nibbled on my bottom lip as he layed me on his bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he crawled on top of me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered between kisses. "I've miss you. You are my life."

I pulled his hair, making him moan softly. "I've missed you. Don't leave me this time."

"Never."

I took his shirt off and stared at his chest. It was perfect, everything about Edward was perfect. He held himself up with his hands, looking down at me. I pulled him back down on top of me, embracing him in a kiss. His hands wondered to my shirt and ripped it off. I clung so strongly at that moment. I hadn't touched him in over 75 years.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I was about to make love with the man I've loved for almost a century. I was going to lose my virginity to him once and for all. Edward removed my pants and began to gently kiss my inner thighs, making my back arch. I ran my hands through his hair as he crawled up to kiss my lips.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth.

"What is it love?"

"We're finally going to do this," I smiled.

He grinned, that same crooked grin, that use to make my heart stop. "It was worth the wait." He ran one of his hands over my breast as he kissed me.

"I'm so glad I waited for you. I always hoped we would-"

He stopped and looked at me. "You waited for me?"

I suddenly felt exposed and stupid. "Yes."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes." Of course he wasn't.

He sat up, not taking his eyes off me. "Oh, Bella."

"It's okay, Edward. It would have been absurd for you to wait. You all thought I was dead."

"No, I did wait. I waited up until last night."

I felt sick to my stomach. He and Madison had sex last night, here on this bed. I stood up, covering my chest. "Why did you wait so long?"

"I would have waited forever, but being back here, in Forks, in this house, in this room, it wasn't far to Madison. She loves me and I love her, Bella. But it's you I'm in love with you, do not forget that."

"I need a shirt." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to leave, but when I realized they were here, on this bed, not even 24 hours ago, I couldn't be in this room.  
Edward stood up and walked to his dresser drawer. "Come, please."  
I walked to him as he opened the top drawer. These were all my clothes from when I was Isabella Swan. "How?"  
"After you died, I went back to your house to see if it was true. Then Charlie was admitted, and I couldn't just leave your things there."

I pulled out a blue sweater, the same one Edward had loved when I wore. I pulled it over my head. "Maybe we missed our time."

Edward looked at me, his expression pained. "Maybe."

"We should keep this to ourselves."

He nodded. "Unless Alice already saw this happening."

"She won't say anything." I watched as Hayden put on his shirt. "I need to get back to my family."

Edward looked at me. "Bella…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I kissed him on his cheek. "And I love you." I walked out of that room, feeling so overwhelmed and miserable. But I couldn't turn back, I couldn't go back in there and tell him I was willing to start over. I couldn't and I wouldn't

EPOV

I watched as she walked out of my room. I could feel her pain because I felt the same way. I sat down on my bed, not sure why. This acting human was starting to become to natural. I loved Bella, always have, from the moment I met her. I can't believe she went through all of this alone. No, she didn't go through this alone. She has her family. A family that doesn't include me.

Alice walked in. Her face was glum and his voice was softened. "Bella left."

"I know." I was staring at my hands.

"I saw what happened. But you changed your mind at the last part. It was going to lead to something else."

"I know." I looked at her. "Did I do the right thing?"

She sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I think you did. You are Bella were a lifetime ago. But you have Madison know. We all have Madison now. And Bella has  
Seth and the rest of the Malones. They love her."

"Bella was never with Seth," I whispered. "She waited for me."

"I know," was Alice's soft reply. _I would love to have Bella back. Sorry Edward_.

Madison walked into the room, her face was soft and though she was threatened by Bella in her thoughts, she never voiced them to me. I suppose she knew she didn't have to.

Alice stood up. "I'm going to see what Jasper is doing."

Madison sat down next to me. _You kissed her._

I looked at her, she knowing I had. "No." I lied.

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Really." I forced a smile. Is that what Bella truly wanted?

_I thought you had. Bella was wearing a different shirt._

"I was her favorite shirt from when she was human. Alice had given it to her."

"How do you feel about Bella, Edward?" That, she did voice.

"I love her, Maddy. But you are my present and my future." I paused. "Bella is my past."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**CHAPTER 3**

BPOV

Iris and I didn't say much to one another on the drive home. It wasn't until she drove past the turn to our house before I even spoke to her. "Where are we going?"

"To talk."

It was nearly a half an hour later before she stopped the car. We were at a park I wasn't familiar with.

"Bella, I love you." She was now looking at me. "We all love you." She paused. "But if you are unhappy now that you've seen Edward, I want you to go back to him." I shook my head.

"No, Iris!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking. "I would be unhappy there. Please, don't ever tell me to leave."

"My dear, Bella, I would never ask you to leave." She hugged me. "I just do not want to see you unhappy."

"I would never be unhappy with you all, my family." Iris was being torn apart my asking me this, I knew she was. That only made me feel even more guilty. Edward and I cannot happen now. Though it pained me to accept that, I was going to have to try. In the process, I would be happy with my family, and with Seth.

The drive back was the total opposite of the drive to the park. We talked about school, how people there reminded me of my friends from when I was human. I spoke of Jacob and how I missed him. Iris suggested that I look him up. So apparently what I heard was correct, werewolves when transforming from human to beast do not age. Maybe, hopefully Jacob was still changing.

When we returned home, Seth was waiting for us on the front steps. He looked so magnificent there, his hair somewhat messed up from the wind. Seth was mine and Madison was Edward's.

I stepped out of the car and in a flash, he was at my side to close it for me. Iris looked at the two of us and smiled before she walked in. "Hey," I whispered in Seth's ear.

He looked at me astonished. I had never been so seductive to him before, or seductive at all. "Bella?" "Yes, babe?" That sounded so weird for me to say, so off. I almost hated saying it. But I had to make myself move on like Edward did. And Seth was an amazing being, he was funny and extraordinarily handsome. And maybe one day we could share the connection Edward and I shared.

He embraced me in a kiss, a harsh one, filled with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He took no time before he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He placed his hand on my ass, the first time he's ever touched me there. He was so ready for this, and I was nervous, so extremely nervous. He ran through the house to his room.

I could hear Laken and Kaden questioning to one another what was going on. Iris and Micah already knew, so they were not worried with it as they were in their study. It was Jacey and Harrison who laughed, both of them knowing this would happen. It was so ironic, because this was not going to happen. If today's events hadn't occurred, this would not be happening. If Edward hadn't moved on, this would not have happened.

Seth put me down on the bed, wasting no time before he crawled on top of me. He went to rip off my sweater, but I shook my head. "I like this one," I smiled sitting up. I slowly removed the sweater and dropped it on the side of the bed.

Seth stared at me, smiling. In a matter of seconds, his shirt was off and he was kissing my neck. "This brings back memories," he whispered into my neck. "You tasted so good, Bella."

I looked at him, not sure how to respond. Edward had tasted me before and never told me that. STOP! Stop thinking about Edward. "Let me taste you," I whispered as I rolled on top of him. I maneuvered myself to his pants and began to take them off. His eyes never left mine. But I stopped. I couldn't do this.

"I'm scared," I lied.

"Of what, baby?"

"It's going to hurt," I said, trying to play on a human girl's fears.

He sat up. "No, it's going to feel good." He kissed me. "So good."

I looked at him, his Topaz eyes trying to read into mine. His body was perfect, so hard and graceful. It was mesmerizing. But his voice, though smooth and mesmerizing was no voice of an Angel.

"Can we take this slower?"

I could tell he was aggravated. "Sure." He handed me my shirt. "I'm guessing we're done for the night, then?"

I put my shirt on and nodded. "Yeah."

EPOV

My mouth covered Madison's. She had her hands tangled into my hair, massaging my scalp. But she was so rough, not like it hurt, it just wasn't Bella's touch. I had never been so happy that she couldn't read my thoughts.

Having sex while hearing hers is a bit intrusive. It's almost hard to enjoy myself when she's barking commands, not meaning to, but it's just how one's mind works.

IOh god/ she yelled in her mind. ITake me, Edward/I she demanded. I wonder if Bella would have those thoughts. Even though I couldn't read her mind, I don't believe she would have been so demanding.

The two of us had removed clothes a good bit ago, but I was still taking my time before I entered her. "Edward," she whined verbally. "I want you so bad."

I kissed her, more to keep her from talking than from the lust or urge I had for her body. It pained me that I wasn't completely into this. She didn't seem to notice, but it would only be a matter of time before she did.

She grabbed me and put me inside of her, her hips bucking into me. I clinched my hands around the sheets that lay under her. "Ohhh," she moaned into my neck.

I looked down at her and for a second, I saw Bella. My Bella. I closed my eyes fiercely and reopened them to see Madison's face, her beautiful seductive face. But it was no face of an Angel.

"Madison, I need a minute."

I could tell she was perturbed with me. "Okay." She sat up and handed me my pants.

"You're going to your room now, hm?" I put on my pants. "Yes."

BPOV

I stayed in my room the rest of my night. Around four o'clock, though, there was a knock. I was standing next to my window, looking at the fading stars and how it reminded me of the fading love Edward and I shared.

"Bella? Can we talk?" It was Laken. "Sure."

She walked in and I turned to face her. Closing the door behind her, she took a breath. If she didn't want any of our family to hear this, closing the door wouldn't help any. We would have to be about a hundred yards away. "How was seeing Edward and the Cullens?"

"It went," I told her.

"Are you alright?"

"I am." Lie.

"Did you and Seth…"

"No."

She nodded. "I thought it was too soon."

"You never really told me about you and Edward."

"Sure I've have, Laken."

She shook her head. "You told Iris and Micah about it. Then when Seth asked, you told him. Even Jacey knows more than I do. And she is the newest addition."

I held Laken's hand. "I didn't know you wanted to know."

"Of course I do. I want to hear it from a human's point of view. Kaden was sired by me so we could be together. But he doesn't talk about it, he says it's in the past." She paused. "I thought we would have been able to share that with each other."

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, Laken. Honest. That's why I didn't tell you everything."

So I started the story of Edward Cullen. From the first to in Biology to where he saved my life numerous times and to the first time he left me. Laken stopped me, thinking that was all, but I told her there was more. So I picked up when he thought I had died the first time and the trip to Italy with Alice. Edward and I were so happy then, I told her. We even talked about marriage, though at the time, I was not ready for that. I was ready, however, to be with Edward as a vampire. That's the second time he left, barely a year after the first time.

Laken never let go on my hands as we sat Indian style on my bed.

"Do you wish he would have changed you?"

"Yes and no."

She nodded. "Well maybe, Madison and Seth will fall for each other. That way you and Edward can be together and we can be a family."

I smiled. "Maybe." But we both knew that would never happen.

Iris knocked on the door then opened it. "Girls, time to get ready for school." I looked at the clock. It was already seven. Had Laken and I really talked for three hours?

Laken stood up. "Okay. I'll see you downstairs."

"Better hurry, Micah wants to talk to everyone before the day gets started." Iris smiled at Laken and I before walking down the hall. Laken hurried to her room and I stayed on my bed.

After nearly twenty minutes, I walked to my closet and put on fresh clothes. I picked the brush off the vanity and brushed my hair before walking out of my room. I walked to Seth's room. He was just now putting on a shirt after a shower. "Hey."

"Hey, babe," he said cooly.

"Know what Micah wants to talk about?" He shook his head. "No. Probably the same stuff."

I could tell Seth wasn't telling me the entire truth. I knew Seth knew. Micah and Seth always discuss these times of things before Micah announces any news. "Oh, ok."

He put his arm around me as we walked down stairs. As soon as we made it to the bottom of the steps, Jacey and Harrison walked through the front door. "Go for a morning hunt?"

"Yeah, we went too far, though. Didn't realize it was already after seven."

Jacey let go of Harrison's hand. "I'm going to change." She rubbed my shoulder as she passed by me.

"Me too."

Seth sighed. "We are not going to get to hear Micah's news." We both knew they weren't just going to go change.

"Oh yes you are. You all will just be a little late," Micah announced as he walked pass us.

EPOV

There was an assembly at school when the first bell rang. I looked around for Bella but I couldn't find her. She wasn't at school. In fact, none of the Malones were there. My mind began to race. What if they had decided to move? Was that for the best?

A random male student walked by. _There are such a lot of hot girls this year. I wonder if I could hook up with Bella and Rosalie… together_.

I shook my head, trying to block out everyone's voices. It was harder when there were so many in one room. A girl walked by. _Oh, he looked at me. Edward Cullen so just looked at me. I wonder what's going on with him and Madison. They're adopted, so they aren't related, but it's still kind of weird they all pair off together_.

I chuckled. I suppose it was a bit odd. Madison looked at me. "What?"

"That girl. She was thinking something rather amusing."

"Oh," she replied then starting to count back from a million. She was trying to keep her thoughts busy.

_I haven't seen her either,_ Alice looked at me.

I shrugged, trying to play off it as if didn't bother me. Bella's idea of not letting anyone know how we feel about one another was either going to fail miserably or tear us both apart, along with our families.

The assembly was over about forty five minutes after it started, but it felt like an eternity. I walked Madison to Biology, hoping that maybe Bella would be there. I could feel myself slowly become obsessive over this, much like the first time. But this time, it was purely selfish reasons, I wanted to see her. Last time it was for her own safety. It's not that Madison seemed inadequate to me now that Bella is right in front of me, it's… maybe it is.

"Good morning Madison, Edward."

I was brought out of my trance by an unfamiliar, yet recognizable voice. I looked at Seth, and focused on his arm, which was wrapped tightly around Bella's waist. "Morning."

Madison automatically reached for my hand and leaned into me. "I don't believe I saw you at the assembly."

"Some things came up," was Seth's reply.

I couldn't focus on Seth, though he was talking. My fixation was entirely on Bella. She looked so ravishing, she almost doesn't look any different from when she was human. Only noticeable difference were her eyes and her skin tone was paler. But what was so mesmerizing was that she was looking back at me.

"Edward," Madison spoke my name so harshly, I almost didn't recognize her voice.

I looked at her. "Yes?"

"Did you even hear Seth?"

_He better stop looking at Bella like that or I will burn him alive. Fucking ass hole thinks he can come back into her life after she tried to end it_. Seth ranted in his head.

"No, I'm sorry, what?"

"Seth suggested that we have a baseball game today after school."

I shrugged. "Sure."

_I __will be sure to kick his ass in baseball, if not in a fight._

"Let's hope it doesn't turn out like the last baseball game," Bella smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her, though the memory of it was painful. It was more the fact she said something that only the two of us would know.

Both Seth and Madison looked at Bella questionably. When Seth mouthed, "What?" She simply smiled bigger and shook her head.

"I'll see you both later." Seth watched as Bella walked into the classroom.

I kissed Madison on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." As soon as she turned to walk into the classroom, I headed toward my class.

"Wait a second, Eddie," Seth called after me.

I turned to face him. "Yes?" "I want you to stay away from her."

"Then why did you invite my family and myself to a baseball game?"

"Micah thought it would be to get familiar with one another. Set up separate hunting grounds and stuff like that." _I would love to hunt this jerk, though._

I rolled my eyes. Apparently Bella hadn't mentioned my mind reading capabilities.

"And Bella mentioned you guys liked baseball and we do as well."

"You do know Bella and I have a past. It was hard enough for me to stay away from her as a human, and do you really think I can now she is one of us?" Seth shoved me against the wall.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I am going to see Bella." I paused. "We are only friends." I added the last part for her and for Madison. I fixed my collar and started to walk away. I looked over my shoulder. "The next time you touch me, make no mistake, it will be the last."


	4. Chapter 4 Lying Amongst Peers

Sorry it's taken so long for this post. I've been busy moving and whatnot. I hope you all enjoy it!

BPOV

I walked into the lunchroom, Laken by my side and Kaden by hers. Since arriving, I had made few acquaintances. Everyone seemed to be so intimidated by my family and by the Cullen's as well. I suppose it was much like Forks 75 years ago, but this time there are two set of families with the exact stories, with equal attractiveness. This was going to have to cause some suspicion of some sort before long.

Justin walked up to me, separating Laken and myself. "Can I buy you lunch?"

Laken giggled to herself when he stopped to ask me that. Her and Kaden continued on their way to the lunch line. "No thanks," I said cooly and walked pass him. I heard Edward's chuckle from the side of me. "What's so funny?"

Edward approached me, his strides the perfect length each time. "What he was thinking."

I stepped closer to him, our faces only inches apart. I wanted to touch him so badly now that we were standing so close. I wasn't over Edward and I could tell he wasn't over me. What were we going to do about this? I didn't know at the moment if I was willing to risk the happiness and well being of my family and of his. I cared for both so much. But the desire to touch him, to be with him seemed to take control of all other thoughts. I caught myself wanting to have him inside of me, needing it almost.

"I wish you could read my mind now," I confessed, my voice low.

"So do I." He paused. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I will," I promised walking pass him to my family's lunch table.

Jacey was holding a diet soda in her hand, whispering in Harrison's ear when I sat down. She looked at me, smiling. "So how are the Cullens in baseball?"

"It doesn't matter," Harrison cut in. "We're going to win." He winked at both of us, causing Jacey and I to smile.

"No doubt," Seth agreed sitting down, placing a container of fries in front of me.

I picked up one of the fries and played with it in between my fingers. "It should be fun." Harrison looked over my shoulder. "One of them is coming over here."

I turned to see Alice approaching us and I scooted on the edge of my seat, patting the vacant side. "Sit with us?"

She smiled and did as I asked. "So the news is we're going to play some baseball today?"

"Uh huh," I smiled.

"Too bad I can't see who's going to win."

"Carlisle never figured out why you can't see me?"

She shook her head. "Edward has a theory though. Just how he can't read your mind, maybe you have your own power that increased when you became… ya know and it now blocks my power."

"Wait. What the hell are you talking about?" Seth demanded.

Alice looked at him stunned. I could feel the Cullen's eyes on us. "Pardon me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth repeated, this time slower.

Alice looked at me, her eyes confused. "Bella?" I suddenly realized they didn't know about the Cullen's powers.

"Oh," I started. "Alice can see the future to an extent, the opposite of Jacey's." I paused and looked at Alice. "Jacey can see the past when she touches something." I looked back at my family. "Edward can read minds. And Jasper can calm people." I looked again at Alice. "Kaden can talk to animals."

She smiled, very intereste. "Really? How does that work?"

Seth got to his feet and when he did, he pulled me up by my arm with him. "Bella, I need to talk to you now!"

"Seth!" Harrison whispered harshly. "Do **not** make a scene here!"

But Seth did not acknowledge him. I looked around to see a handful of people already staring.

I quickly jerked my arm free from him. "What are you doing?"

Alice stood up as well. "Seth, I-"

"I am not talking to you," he snapped. He focused his attention back to me. "I need to talk to you now. That is an order."

I looked over at Edward who was on the edge of his seat at and Jasper who was walking this way. "Fine," I answered and walked out without looking at the Cullens. I walked to the breezeway outside of the cafeteria before I even looked at Seth again. I was beyond angry with him. "What was that about?" I demanded.

He was pacing back and forth. "How could you not tell us about their powers?"

"I didn't think it was relevant, Seth."

"How could it not be?"

"How could it be?" I countered.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me against the brick wall. "Bella, you are putting this family, our family in danger."

"How?" I asked. "The Cullens are not dangerous, they are not going to do anything. You know that!"

"Maybe I should ask Alice and see to make sure," he retorted sarcastically. "Or just get Edward to read the doctor's mind and let me know. But I'll be sure to get Jasper to calm me down so I don't act on the betrayal of trust!" He was ranting like a lunatic. I had never once seen Seth this way.

"You need to calm down," I said in a calm way, brushing the side of his face with the back of my hand.

It seemed to work. He leaned into my touch and let go of my shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you or to the rest of our family," he whispered.

I brought him into a hug. "Nothing is going to happen. You just cannot make a scene here, Seth."

"I know." He opened his eyes to look at me. "Forgive me?"

I smiled. "Of course." He nodded.

"Now come back to lunch."

"No, I'm going to walk around for a while. I'll see you after school, though."

"You're not coming to history?"

He shook his head. "No." He stepped back from me.

"Alright." I kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside the school.

Edward was waiting on me at the door.

"What are you doing?"

"He seemed angry. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

I started walking, Edward beside me. "Seth would never hurt me, Edward."

Edward grabbed my hand to stop me from walking back into the cafeteria. "Tell me what you were thinking. In the cafeteria. You have to tell me."

I looked through the glass doors to see my family sitting there, worried looks on their faces. Then I looked at the Cullens, all having the same expression. Could I really start this? I faced Edward. "Tonight. After the game. Meet me in the meadow."

"Alright."

I walked through the sliding doors, first to Alice. "Alice, I am so sorry."

She stood up and hugged me. "No, it's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I forced a smile. "I hadn't mentioned your powers and it just caught Seth off guard, that's all."

"He looked as if he was going to throw you through a wall," Emmett commented.

I shook my head. "No, he just hates surprises."

"I agree with him there," Emmett admitted.

Rosalie shot him a look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see you guys at the game," I said before walking back to my table.

EPOV

I couldn't go back into the lunchroom. Not right now. I was too angered. The way Seth put his hands on Bella was intolerable. She can handle herself now, but I still wanted to punch him through the ground. His thoughts were so harsh, so unloving at that moment.

As I was standing against the wall, waiting for the bell to ring, Madison joined me. "Edward."

I looked at her. Her facial expression was sullen and almost desperate. It made me hate myself for thinking about Bella. "What is it, love?"

"Can you be honest with me?"

"Of course."

_Please tell me you're not still in love with Bella. Oh please tell me you love me_. "Do you want to be with her?"

I took her hands in mine. "Madison. For 75 years I thought Bella was dead. When I met you 60 years ago, you made me feel love again. I never thought I would be able to love after Bella, but I did." I paused. "I just need time."

"Edward, you had time. Do you realize we've only made love once. And we've been together for 15 years! I don't want to live in her shadow."

"You know how I feel about that. We aren't married, that's why."

"But you didn't want to," she whimpered.

That was partially true. I didn't want to marry her because though I love her, I felt like she wasn't the right one for me.

"Because, I wanted you to have options."

"I don't want options, I want you."

"Then I need you to try to understand. Bella walked back into my life so unannounced, in such an unnatural way, I need to let it sink in. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "I can." She took a breath. "But what if you chose her?"

"That is not an option." Lie. Why couldn't I be straight forward with her? It was only fair.

She smiled at me, believing me. She had no reason to distrust me at this point? The bell rang, ending our conversation.

"I'll walk to your next class."

"Okay."

As soon as Madison was at her class, I turned the other way, face to face with Jasper. "Jas?"

"Something isn't right," he said.

"What do you mean?"

We started walking to our class. "Did you not see what happened in lunch?"

"Of course I saw it."

"Because you couldn't stop watching Bella."

"Yes!" We both went silent. That's what he meant by something wasn't right. I sighed. "Alright."

"Alright what? Alright as if you're going to not go there or alright as in you're not going to tell us?"

"Ask Alice."

"I did. And she can't see anything because of Bella, so I'm guessing the second one."

We walked into our English class. "Then tell me what to do."

"Stay away from Bella." He paused. "But you won't. You couldn't do it then, and you're not going to do it now."

I was torn between two decisions. One was right and the other was wrong, but at the same time, that could be reversed. Bella could be the right decision for me and Madison the wrong, or Madison could be the right one and Bella be the wrong. Though that was complicated enough, I still had to take our families into consideration.

BPOV

I walked into history class, immediately looking for Edward. When I spotted him in the back of the room, I smiled. And we he saw me, he smiled too, that crooked smile. At that moment, I knew we were going to go through we this. We were going to try us again. We deserved it.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat next to him.

He watched me as I sat down. "You're more graceful these days."

I shrugged. "Am I?"

Leaning over to my desk, he slipped his hand on my inner thigh. "You still look like Bella to me." I inched my face closer to his.

"Because I still am Bella." I paused. "Your Bella."

"Do you mean that?" His voice was harsh, desperate sounding.

"I do." I looked at his face, his beautiful, angelic face. "Did you mean what you said last night about never leaving me again?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. The history teacher, Mr. Dees. "Miss Malone, Mr…"

"Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, I think we need to settle this in the office. There will be none of that in my class."

"Mr. Dees-" Edward began, but he quickly shut him down.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the teacher. "Mr. Dees, please, we won't do it again," I smiled. "I'm very sorry."

He cleared his throat looking at me. "Well fine, Miss Malone. Don't let me see that any more of that." He glared at Edward.

"No sir." I smiled once more to seal the deal.

Edward waited until Mr. Dees was at the front of the room before he said, "What was that?"

"What?" I smiled. "I can dazzle people now too."

Edward grinned. "You did more than dazzle Mr. Dees."

I shrugged. "Eh. I'm old enough to be his great grandmother."

"I'm going to show you a movie that talks about World War 1 and you need to take notes. We are going to have a quiz on this after the video is over," Mr. Dees announced.

He started the movie and turned off the lights.

"Do you remember when we were in Biology that one time where we watched those videos?" I asked Edward, my voice so soft, no human could hear it.

"I could never forget. It was killing me not to be able to touch you."

"This kind of reminds me of that," I admitted.

"But this time I can touch you." And in that moment, he did. He slid his hand on the upper part of my inner thigh, making invisible circles with his index finger.

"Edward," I warned.

"What is it, love?"

"I can't handle that."

I stopped for a moment and then rested his hand on my back, underneath my shirt. "Is this ok?"

"Meet me in the meadow, before the game."

He smiled. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

Sorry again for such a long wait for this update. School and work. Blah.

Chapter 6 coming soon, I promise. =]

CHAPTER 5

EPOV

Touching Bella like that was something so new to me. She wasn't this fragile being any more. She could handle me, all of me. I couldn't help but grin at the idea. What brought me out of my bliss was Madison's face. The image of her magnificent face burst through my thoughts. I wonder if Bella was having this kind of trouble as well? Was she seeing Seth when she touched me?

The more I thought about Bell and Madison, the more aware I became of the fact I wasn't who I use to be. When I heard of Bella's death, I wanted no more than to kill myself. I couldn't bear to live without her. But my family, they pulled me out of it. I couldn't do that to them again. I couldn't, even though that is all I wanted.

Then Madison came along, the total opposite of Bella. I shunned her at first, not wanting to have anything to do with her. I almost despised her. She was with me and my Bella was not. After years of being part of our family, I allowed myself to tolerate her and then finally to like her. Madison sees us as being together for 15 years, but I do not. It was just maybe three years ago that I actually allowed myself to fully love her. Madison wanted to have a much more physical relationship than I was willing to give her. And I finally caved, allowing myself to try for her.

"Edward." Bella was standing up, next to my next, the lights on. "The bell rang."

I grinned, trying to play it off. "I know, love." I got to my feet. "What's your next class?"

"Office aid."

"Would you like me to walk you there?" I asked as we made our way to the front of the room.

She shook her head. "I think I'm pretty much capable of finding it." She smiled.

Though Bella's appearance hadn't drastically changed, her personality was slightly different. She was no longer timid and shy, she was now somewhat out going and capable. I know that seems as if I didn't find her to be capable before, I did, just not like this. She doesn't need me anymore. Maybe she never did.

I leaned against the wall, she standing in front of me, so close, I thought we were about to touch. "I assumed you obligations other than walking me to class."

"I could squeeze you in."

"Could you, really? Think you would have enough time?"

"Why? Are you a lot to handle?" I asked, innocently enough.

She shrugged. "You'll have to tell me. I've never been in the position before." She paused. "But I could think of a few I could put you in."

"Bella," I whispered harshly. What she was saying was driving me crazy. When did she learn how to talk like this? Was it Seth? Did he say those things to her?

As if reading my mind, she said, "I've had a long time to think of things to say to you."

"That's all you came up with?"

She shook her head. "That was just the nicer of the bunch."

It hit me, Bella was angry with me at one point. Of course she would have been. I left her…twice. "Bella…" I began.

She shook her head. "I have to get to class. See you after school."

I grabbed her hand, just to touch her one last time before we parted. "The meadow?"

"Our meadow," she corrected before walking away.

I watched as she walked away, her elegant body swaying ever so slightly. The male students who walked passed her focused their thoughts on her. I had to keep myself from slaughtering them as their minds wondered much more than what they were seeing. I couldn't help but feel some what victorious when a few of them saw Bella and I in such close quarters and they all felt jealous.

"Edward."

I turned to face Rosalie, only to see her looking extremely unhappy.

"Tell me you aren't doing what I think you're doing."

I started to walk her to her class, my arm around her shoulders. "This not is the time, Rose."

"Not the time to start wondering what if about Bella? I could not agree more."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But it should have been."

"We all know you never cared for Bella. I think you are a bit biased in this."

Rosalie stopped walking and held onto my arms, ignoring the bell. She shook her head, her perfect blonde hair bouncing around her face. "That's not an issue. You are going to destroy this family, Edward. And for what? Isabella Swan?" She paused. "Oh wait, it's Bella Malone now. She's not who she use to be. She's not the girl you fell in love with. She's not the girl you left on your own. Why can't you do it again now that we all think that is the best idea?"

The last part hit me more than I thought it would. I knew Rosalie was thinking this long before she said it, but hearing her voice it was so much different. "Rose…"

"No, Edward. Madison is part of this family. Bella isn't and can never be."

I removed my arms from her grasp. "Go to class." She let out a deep sigh but did as I asked.

Before I could even concentrate on what Rosalie had said, I heard, "Mr. Cullen." Wonderful, it was Mr. Dees. "I believe you are late for class. And on the second day."

"I was just on my way."

"No, sir. I think we need to pay a visit to the office."

"Mr. Dees, I don't think that is necessary."

"Oh, I think it is. First you skip my class yesterday, the first day of school. Then today, you try to seduce Miss Malone and now you are walking the halls after the tardy bell has rung." Seduce Miss Malone? Really? I sighed and walked behind him into the office.

Speaking of Miss Malone, there she was, on the phone and writing a message down on a notepad.

As soon as she hung up the phone, she looked at us, a small grin on her face. "Mr. Dees, can I help you?"

"Yes, Bella, we need to speak with Mr. Rolland, please." Mr. Rolland, the principal. I hadn't met him yet.

"He is in a meeting right now, but I'll be sure to see Mr. Cullen here gets to speak with him."

"I would like to wait for him."

"Oh, Mr. Dees, I know you have a ton of things to do, I want hate to keep you." She stood up and walked toward us, a notepad in hand. She handed him the notepad. "Just write down what Mr. Cullen did wrong and I'll give it to Mr. Rolland personally."

"That seems reasonable. Thank you Bella." He reached in his pocket for a pen. "I seem to have left my pen."

Bella reached in between her breast to the pen hanging on her shirt and handed him that one. "Use mine."

Mr. Dees gulped as he leaned the notepad against the wall to list my disciplinary issues. _That Bella is sure a masterpiece. She seems so much older than what she is. I wonder if she would ever consider me once she graduates. I could teach her a few things. I would love throw her on this desk and… _I blocked it out. I couldn't stand listening to the rest of his thoughts. It sickened me. He handed Bella the notepad, purposely forgetting to give her back her pen.

"Thank you again, Bella. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Alright, Mr. Dees. Have a good day."

"You do the same." He ignored me as he walked out of the office, leaving just Bella and I there, separated from the principal by a mere door and from the two secretaries by a small hall way.

"I wanted to rip his face off," I admitted to Bella as I stepped closer to her.

"Always knew you were the jealous type."

I backed her against the desk, placing my hands on the edge of it. "Does that bother you?"

"No." She looked at me for a second. "What was Mr. Dees thinking?"

"He wanted to have you, right here."

"Too bad I don't want him."

"Who do you want, Bella?"

She smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" I didn't say anything, but waiting for her answer. "I want you." She brought her face an inch closer to mine ."Just you." Another inch closer. "Only you."

If it were possible for me to get chills, I would have. She looked so beautiful staring up at me. Her eyes were the perfect color. I could tell she was needing to hunt soon, though. The idea of Bella hunting made me want her even more. I was about to kiss her when she gently put her hands on my chest. "Not here."

I stepped back, nodding. "Our meadow?"

She smiled as she sat down in the chair behind the desk. "Our meadow." Throwing the note away that Mr. Dees had written, she said, "You need to go to class. I'll write you an excuse."

"I'm going to stay here with you." But she was already in the process of making out a late note.

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

She ripped the standard late notice off the preprinted notice pad and handed it to me after signing Principal Rolland's signature. "Because I'm pretty sure we would get suspended if Mr. Rolland walked in while you were deflowering me."

"I can control myself."

"Maybe. But I can't. I could barely do so 75 years ago and now that I know we can…" she looked at me with a grin. "it makes it that much harder."

"Alright," I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it. "I'll see you later, Bella."

She smiled back at me, both of us knowing if she still had the capability to blush, she would. I walked out of the office and down the hall. When I walked into the gym late, no one seemed to notice.

No one except for Emmett. "Edward," he scorned. "Tell me Rose isn't right."

I walked pass Emmett and to the bleachers.

He sat down next to me. "Edward." I looked at him, not sure what the say.

"About what?"

"You know what."

Sighing, I leaned back, propping my elbows on the bleachers behind me. "Rose is a bit of a drama queen, Em. You know that."

"But is she right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe.

Emmett jerked me up by the collar of my t-shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. "You can't do that to Maddy. I love Bella, Edward, I do, but you moved on. You made your decision."

I grabbed his wrists, which were under my chin. "I love her, Emmett. More than anything. Always have. I can't not have her now. Not when she's right there in front of me. I thought she was dead, Em. What would you do if you lost Rose? I love her. I need her."

He let me go, looking almost ashamed of his physical attack on me. "I know." He looked in Madison's direction. She hadn't seemed to notice our confrontation. Instead, she was focused intensely on volleyball, trying not to over do it, obviously. "But she doesn't understand. She trusts you, loves you."

"So did Bella."

"Yeah. Look where that gets your girls." He paused. "Heartbroken." Emmett walked away and I sat down, watching ever graceful move the stunning Madison made. Her beauty was so undeniable, it was almost painful to look at. She had such an amazing appearance. There was nothing about her that I didn't like, yet at the same time, there was nothing about her that I loved.

BPOV

"Bella?"

I knew who it was without even looking up from the writing pad. Smiling, I greeted, "Laken."

She sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "There's some talk about you and Edward." This caught my attention immediately. I put down the pen and stared into her eyes, hoping to be able to read something. Nothing. "What kind of talk?"

"I just wanted to know if it were true."

"What kind of talk, Laken?" I repeated.

"That you are him are together."

"I can assure you that is not the case."

She nodded. "I only thought it might be accurate because… because well if Kaden had been taken away from me and I came across him years later to see that he was turned, I would want to be with him." She paused waiting for a response that I did not give her. "I don't see how you can't be with him."

I wanted to tell her, but I would have to discuss this with Edward. "Laken… we have moved on. Yes, we still love each other, dearly, but… we have other priorities."

"I don't think I could shun Kaden. Not even for my family." She took a breath, only to buy her time, of course before she continued. "I know that sounds horrible, but he and I are meant for each other. The way I feel you and Edward are."

"Feel?"

She nodded. "I picked up your blue sweater, the one you wore when you came home from the Cullens."

"Yes." I knew where she was going with this.

"I could see you and Edward, when you were human. I could feel the emotion the two of you shared for one another." She paused again as she stood up. "I could not deny myself of those feelings."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Bella, if it came to it, I would be on your side. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it will come to that." She leaned over the desk and hugged me. "I love you, sister. See you after school."

It was only a matter of seconds before the bell rang for seventh period. I slowly rose from the desk, a notebook in hand. When I emerged from the office, I saw Jacey walking towards me. She had a bright smile on her face, making me believe she wasn't going to question me about Edward.

"Hey," she smiled.

I took her hand in mine as we walked to my locker. "Your day going good?"

"Yeah. Ready for that baseball game, though." Her smile was growing. "Guess what happened." By her tone, I could tell it had something to do with Harrison.

"What?"

"Harrison is being so protective since lunch. Like how he was right after I turned." I retrieved the history book out of my locker as she continued. "I know it seems pointless for him to be, but I kind of like it."

I smiled back at her. "He's all about you."

"I know," she giggled.

I watched as Harrison snuck behind Jacey and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Want to skip this class?" He whispered.

She smirked as she turned to face him. "I do, actually. English is so boring."

"I'll see you guys later." I closed my locker door and turned to walk the opposite way as Harrison and Jacey were off to perform not so school friendly extra curricular activities.

I slid into my seat in history. Seth was not there as he promised. That gave me mixed feelings. Part of me felt horrible for what I was doing to him. Seth has been very outspoken of his feelings towards me and I felt that I was betraying him. However, the other half of myself was pleased to not see him, but worried what he was planning. Surely he wouldn't do anything to put our family in danger. I chuckled out loud at that thought and how I was sure everyone was thinking the same about me. The lecture, one that I have heard over a handful of times, calmed me.

The teacher's voice was soothing and I leaned back, enjoying it. I was to meet Edward in an hour in our meadow. I was to finally be with him entirely. How were we to tell our families? How can we? I hoped mine wouldn't see me as betraying them. I loved them and I loved the Cullens. Edward and I only thought we had it hard before. This time showed promise of being much worst.


	6. Chapter 6 The Meadow

EPOV

I was at the meadow right after school. I told my family I needed to hunt before the game. They believe that, since they knew I missed the chase of the hunt when I was alone. Rose and Emmett knew better. They knew my leave of absence was because of Bella. Madison asked if she could come along, I told her I needed to do this alone, as I had said earlier. Jasper didn't want to know if I was telling the truth or not, but Alice knew. She couldn't see me hunting, she couldn't see me at all, and that only meant one thing.

Bella and I only had a few hours alone before our families would show up for the baseball game. The air was cool and crisp, foretelling there would be a thunderstorm soon. But we already knew that.

"Edward." Her sweet voice called my name. I turned to face her. Her hair was blowing gracefully around her face in the wind.

"Hello love." I moved toward her, never dropping my eyes from hers.

"Should we tell our families?" I saw the concern that was buried in her eyes. This was her personal battle and I was her intimate demon.

"I honestly don't know."

"I don't know if Seth could handle it. He was a wreck this afternoon. He knows something is going on."

I took her hands in mine. "We'll figure it out.

"I always thought of you, Edward. I always wanted to find you. But it seemed you didn't want to be found," Bella began, clinching my fists in hers. "I wanted to be a Cullen so badly. I wanted nothing else."

"Here's your chance."

She jerked her hands away from mine. "No. I have my family now. I can't leave them."

"And I can't leave mine."

"No, of course not."

"Then what are we to do?"

"It's wrong to keep this from them." She paused. "Besides, we'll both move in a few years with our families. And Edward, I can't be without you again."

I brought her in my arms. "It will not come to that, I promise."

She looked up at me, her eyes reading into mine. "I love you."

"I love you." It was in that moment, I leaned down just enough so our lips could meet. It was she who pulled me closer by placing her hands around the back of my neck. It was also she who deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into my mouth.

"Take me," she whispered softly into my ear. She had begun to slide her hands underneath my shirt. "Make me yours."

I pulled her in my arms, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Bella." My voice was husky and filled with emotion.

But she didn't reply. She simply lifted her arms over her head. I followed her lead by removing her shirt. As I removed her shirt, she slid off her shoes. Bare-chested, Bella kissed my neck as she unbuttoned my shirt. I would have much rather torn it off, but Bella seemed to like this approach much more. She slid the shirt with much ease off my shoulders. I held her on one arm as I shook off the shirt from my free arm. Smiling, she ran her hands through my hair. I layed her gently down in the grass, and just stared into her eyes. I wanted to savior this moment. I wanted know every inch of her body. Other wise, I would have felt robbed.

BPOV

I gazed up at him, watching his muscular yet lean body lean over mine. This made so much sense now that we were here, in our meadow. This was the essence of our being. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine. Edward ran his right palm down the middle of my chest, his index finger running over my right nipple and his pinky my left. I let out a small whimper. I had never been touched like this before. It was so new, so exciting, and I wanted more of it.

I began to sit up, but Edward shook his head. I smiled as I repositioned myself on the grass. I realized this was just as much for him-if not more-as it was for me. He needed to feel my body like this. He needed to know I only belonged to him, and I was happy to oblige. He leaned down and slowly began to kiss my neck. My hands automatically reached for his back and dug themselves into it. He moved to the front of my neck and then to the other side, never once lifting his lips from my skin.

Edward moved his lips from my neck to my right breast as he put his left hand underneath my hips, arching my back. I yearned for his touch now more than anything. My hands run up his back and to his hair, which I gently pulled. He then wondered to my left breast, sucking ever so tenderly on my nipple. Another whimper pushed through my lips. This sensation made it almost unbearable. I needed to be one with him. Still caressing my body with his mouth, Edward began to remove my pants. He sat up for a few seconds as he did this. Our eyes never looked away from one another. He did, however look down at my panties to see a pair of black lacey ones, which made him smile that crooked smile of his.

"You, Isabella Malone are resistible."

"Can we just pretend it's Bella Swan? Just for this one time?"

"Of course my love."

I sat up and pulled Edward close to me. I needed to feel him. His hands ran down my back as he kissed my neck.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I held onto him, my neck arched. I loved every second his lips were on my skin.

"I love you," I whispered looking at him. I slid my hands to his waistband of his pants and began to unbuckle his belt. Within seconds, his pants were on the ground. I smiled too as his undergarments, or the lack of them, I should say. Edward wasted no time before he took my panties off. His hand slid in-between my thighs, into the center of me. I gasped, never before feeling such an intimate touch. Our foreheads touched and Edward was looking into my eyes. Slowly, he began moving his index finger around me, causing tingles all throughout my body.

"Edward," I whimpered holding onto his shoulders as he layed down beside me, never stopping the pleasure he was making me feel.

"Yes my love?" He answered before he kissed my neck. "I want you."

"You have me." I gently wrapped my right hand around his member.

"I want you inside of me." His head was now thrown back in pleasure as I began to move my hand. I took the opportunity to kiss his neck and shoulder.

Edward brought himself on top of me. I looked up at him as he gently separated my legs with his body. "I have waited my entire life for this, Bella Swan."

I kissed him with more passion than I knew I had. Pulling him down top of me, he placed himself on the end of me. "Please," I whispered. Edward slowly thrusted himself inside of me. The pressure was immense and I could feel myself tearing slightly to open for him. I gasped as I could feel his entire self inside of me.

"You okay, love?" He whispered. I nodded holding onto his shoulders.

"Just go slow."

"Of course." Every moment he made inside of me, the better it felt. He never stopped looking into my eyes. The world around us seemed to fade away as we made love. I never knew how much I truly ached for him until he was entirely inside of me.

"Edward," I moaned into his neck. Our tempo sped up as he rubbed my left breast.

"Bella, you feel so amazing. I want every inch of you."

"Then take it. I'm all yours, forever." I brought his left hand to my lips and started sucking on his index finger. Moments later, I could feel myself about to climax.

"Edward, I'm so close."

"As am I," he replied. I could feel myself expand more as I came. It sent shivers down my spine and made my toes tingle. I grabbed onto him once again, burying my face into his neck.

"Oh, oh, Edward," I exclaimed. Soon after, I felt him cum inside of me. At that point, our foreheads were touching, our eyes focused on one another's.

"Bella," he whispered. I still had my arms wrapped around him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled, causing him to do the same. "I love you."

Edward slowly crawled off of me and layed beside me. He was on his side looking at me, drawing imaginary circles with his index finger around my naval.

"You're perfect, Bella. You've always been so perfect to me." I kiss his forehead and smiled.

"This is perfect." He ran his index finger from my belly button to the center of me. "I took your virginity."

"I gave it to you." He looked at me.

"I would have waited for you. Forever"

"I know."

EPOV

I knew she knew. I would have waited a lifetime for her. I tried not to think of that now. We had finally made love to one another. Everything about it was perfect, just as Bella said. "Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"I want our families to know."

I couldn't help but feeling that could be a bad idea, but I couldn't deny Bella of that. My thoughts no longer consisted of Madison. All I wanted was Bella. I knew that would devastate Madison, but this wasn't far for her, either. She deserved better than this.

"Then we will tell them."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really." I paused. "Just let me tell Madison first."

Her smiled faded, as if she had forgotten Madison existed. "Right." I could tell that made her uncomfortable. So it came as no surprise when she changed the subject. "We should probably get dressed," she grinned after she kissed me on the cheek.

I watched as she stood up, her elegant body unclothed in front of me. I took her hands in mine and pulled her on top of me. "What's the hurry?"

"Our families will be here soon." She paused. "Beside, we have all of eternity for this." Eternity never sounded so glorious before.

"Yes, that we do, love." We both quickly changed into our clothes, fearing if we took our time, we would make love once again and run the risk of our families seeing us.

"Shall we hunt?" I asked Bella.

Bella nodded. "If you can keep up with me." At that moment, she began running so fast, I wondered if I could.

Within a few seconds, I had caught up to her. The two of us played a fast paced version of tag until we spotted a deer. Bella jumped across the stream and within a quick moment, she had collided with the animal, quickly tearing his teeth into its neck before it even knew what had happened. Bella stood up, inviting me to her kill. I made my way to the deer and we both began to drink. Doing this was so natural and being with Bella, made it feel even more so. We were soul mates, we did belong to one another. I was hers and she was mine. It only took us minutes before we had our fill. Bella stood up, wiping the one spot of blood from her lips.

"I'll race you."

"Alright, love."

"1...2...3." On three, we both took off, running as fast as we could. We had ran a good two miles from the meadow. I could see the center of it after twenty seconds of running. I was slightly ahead of Bella, and when we were almost to our destination, I felt her hands around my waist. She easily took me down, our bodies rolling onto the grass. Her laughter filled my ears as we finally stopped rolling.

"You're stronger than I thought you were, love," I admitted. She simply smiled and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Me too." She looked down, her face now sullen. "You can't leave me again, Edward. I couldn't take it."

I cupped her face in my hands. "Bella, nothing could ever keep me away from you. This I swear." I didn't want to leave her either of those times. It killed me. I'm sure she knew that. I couldn't blame her for questioning me, though. That hurt me. It hurt everyday that I didn't see her, that I knew she was hurting.

She nodded. "Ok."

"Ok?"

She smiled. "Ok." She turned her head to the west. "What is it?"

"I smell Seth. My family is close."

"Should I leave?" She stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothing.

"Maybe that would be best for now."

I got to my feet and quickly kissed her on the cheek before I darted in the opposite direction, east bound.

Running, I wondered how I was to tell my family. I wondered how Madison was going to react. I needed to be with Bella. They all knew that. Despite the pain I knew we were about to cause, I couldn't wait to begin my life with Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 The Baseball Game

BPOV

I watched as Seth approached me in the clearing. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I went hunting," I replied calmly.

"I told Jacey." Jacey and Harrison immerged from the woods behind Seth.

"Told you," Jacey announced as she ran up to me.

Seth stepped closer. "You smell… different."

"Rude much?" Jacey teased.

"Jacey, you and Harrison get the plates set up. I need to speak with Bella… alone."

Harrison glared at the two of us, but did as he was asked. Jacey, on the other hand wanted to know what was going on, but didn't have the means to ask.

"What is it?" I asked.

Seth grabbed me by my shoulders and flung me into a tree.

"Bella, I have been more than patient with you."

"You have no right to touch me like that."

Seth pulled me into him. "I have every right to touch you any way I please. You needn't forget, I am second in command."

I didn't bother to try to free myself from Seth. I wasn't scared of him.

"That's right," I retorted back. "_Second. _Micah is first."

"Where do you think I was today? I was talking to him about you and Edward. If you have any plans on running off with him, it will cause a war. The Cullens aren't to be trusted." He paused, taking in the look on my face, which read with both confusion and disgust. "You don't want to bring Iris in this, either. She has a weak heart, so to speak. This would kill her. Stop while you have the chance."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Bella, you are mine."

"So this is what it comes down to? I am your property?"

"I'm afraid so."

The rest of my family walked up, Laken's laugh being heard over the rest of them. But when she saw the position we were in, she hushed.

"Seth? Bella? What's going on?" Iris asked, concerned.

Seth unhanded me and smiled. "We were just rough housing."

I had to put on a front for my family, at least until I figured out what was truly going on. This wasn't like Seth. At times he could be overly jealous and impractical, but this was too much, even for him. "I had gotten the best of Seth and he was trying to put me in my place," I laughed. Looking at him, I added, "Too bad he will never be able too."

"That's what we like to hear," Micah laughed as he approached us.

"Did the Cullens make it?" Kaden asked.

"We're here," Carlisle announced as he and the rest of the Cullen family met us in the middle of the meadow.

"Ready to lose?" Seth asked with a smile.

Edward looked at me, with his crooked grin and answered Seth, "You've already lost." He then looked at Seth, "And the game has yet to begin."

"We'll see about that," Seth retorted.

"Boys," Esme said, shaking her head. "Let's have a fun game?"

"Esme is right," Iris chiped in. "This is meant to be fun."

"Should we pick teams?" Alice asked.

"It's us against them, Al," Emmett announced.

"What's the fun in that, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I agree with Carlisle," Micah stated.

"How about girls against guys?" Laken suggested.

Emmett laughed at her idea. "Really?"

Rosalie pushed him. "What's so funny?"

Emmett immediately stopped laughing. "Well, babe, it's-"

"That's a wonderful idea, Laken," Rosalie interrupted.

I heard Seth sigh and grumble something under his voice. He obviously wasn't thrilled with being on Edward's team, and honestly, I wasn't either. I wasn't sure how this would go.

Jasper pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Esme, would you like to call it?"

"Heads," she answered. Jasper flipped the coin and caught it. "Heads."

"Would you like to hit or pitch first, darling?" Carlisle asked.

She looked at Iris. "What do you think?"

"I say we hit, first," she smiled.

"You heard the lady. Let's get to the outfield," Micah announced.

The boys went to the outfield while we lined up in order to hit. This game was going to be interesting.

"Em, darling, why don't you pitch?" Rosalie asked as she gripped on to the bat.

Emmett smiled nervously. "But Harrison wanted to pitch, isn't that right?"

Harrison wanted to make friends with the Cullens unlike Seth, so he took this chance to do so by taking Emmett's lead. "Actually I did. Is that alright, Rosalie?"

"Of course," she smiled getting in batting position.

I looked at Edward, who was already looking at me. He had put on a baseball camp, like the rest of his family had. My family, on the other hand were dressed as usual, except for Harrison and Laken, who had decided to wear baseball caps as well. We continued to stare at each other until Rosalie had hit the ball. It shot well over Emmett's head and she began to run the bases. Kaden reached up the grab it, but to his dismay, missed. Jasper ran after the ball and flung it to Seth, where he stopped Rose at second base. "Good hit, honey!" Emmett called to Rosalie.

She adjusted her hat and smiled. "Well done, Rose," Esme clapped.

Next up was Jacey. She picked up the bat and looked at Harrison.

"I'll go easy on you," he smiled.

"I can't promise the same."

Harrison pitched the ball and it went pass Jacey. Carlisle caught in and threw it back to Harrison. "What happened?"

"Just throw the ball!" Harrison did just that and Jacey hit it. Micah jumped up and caught the fly ball. Jacey tossed the bat down, looking at Harrison, who was smiling.

"You wait."

I was up next.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice cheered.

I smiled at her, picking up the bat. "Ok, Harry, make this count," I teased stepping up to the plate. Harrison threw the ball and with little effort, I hit it. Rose started off for third as I began running to first, then second, and on third, where Edward was, Kaden threw the ball to him. I was almost at third when Edward caught the ball. He scooped me up, the ball still in his hand. "Out," he whispered, grinning at me.

"Edward!" Madison yelled running toward us.

Before I knew what had happened, Seth was on top of Edward. He had came behind us and knocked Edward down, sending me into a tree. I jumped to my feet and attempted to pull Seth off. In a sudden movement, Seth flung back his elbow, sending it crashing into my face. I was knocked down once again.

Edward saw that Seth had hit me, as did Seth. He looked back at me. "Bella!" He yelled.

Edward was surging with anger and he easily pushed Seth on the ground and climbed on top of him, pummeling him with his fists. Madison stepped back, seeing Edward's rage due to my pain.

"Edward!" Esme yelled as she and Carlisle ran to the fight.

Kaden rushed over with Harrison along with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett began to pull Edward off, but Edward was too furious to be moved. He and Seth had exchanged numerous blows by now.

Laken ran to my side and helped me up. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," I urged.

Iris stood next to me, examining my face.

"I'm fine," I repeated to her.

"Boys!" Esme yelled.

"Edward, cease this," Carlisle ordered.

Micah was now in the crowd, angered at Seth, for he was now on top. "Seth, stop this!" And he tried to pull him off.

Alice and Rosalie were standing behind Emmett and Jasper, for they didn't want them to be hit. "Edward!" Alice yelled.

Edward pushed Seth over once again, and we all thought that would have been the end of it, but Edward persisted with the fighting.

I pushed through everyone and placed my hands on Edward's back. "Edward, stop, please," I pleaded. Edward shoved Seth down, to where he was lying on the ground and stood up. He turned to look at my face. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

Harrison helped Seth up, then kept him from jumping back on Edward. Micah stepped in. "Seth, control yourself." Seth's eyes were filled with rage and hate, it was hard to recognize him. "I am defending my honor."

"No, son, you have disgraced your family," Micah shot back.

That only angered Seth more and he jumped for Edward, but Micah grabbed him in mid air and threw him down. "I said stop!" He yelled. None of us had ever seen Micah angry, and it was terrifying.

Iris walked to him and slowly placed her hands on his chest, stepping in between him and Seth. "Darling," she whispered. "He's learnt his lesson."

When Micah looked at her, his anger and disappointed melted away. "I would hope so." She kissed on gently on the cheek. "He has," she confirmed.

This time, Kaden helped Seth to his feet. Seth didn't break eye contact with me as he was standing up.

"Carlisle, I do apologize greatly," Micah said extending his hand to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook it. "Boys will be boys," he replied. "There are no hard feelings. I'm just relieved no one was truly injured." "As am I, my friend."

"Get your hands off of her," Seth growled.

Before Micah could say anything to Seth, Carlisle said, "Yes, son, that would be best." My heart dropped (so to speak). Was Carlisle angry with me?

Edward looked at me, and removed his hands from my waist. Madison pushed past me and to Edward, her eyes filled with concern and hurt. Jacey pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around me. I couldn't look at Edward when he was with Madison, the pain was too much. I had rather be hit in the face hundred of times to now see Edward with Madison.

"I had hoped this would have gone better," Iris admitted to Esme.

Esme nodded in agreement. "As did I." She paused. "We shall try this again sometime?"

"Of course."

EPOV

Bella wouldn't look at me and I so desperately needed her to. Though I couldn't blame her, Madison was hanging all over me, thoughts going through her head in warp speed, demanding answers.

Seth wanted me dead. He knew Bella and I were something.

Carlisle was disappointed in me, though he never directly thought it.

Jasper was angry, more so at Seth than myself.

Rosalie wanted to know if Seth knew anything pertaining to Bella and I. She thought that was the reason he started a fight with me.

Alice was worried about Bella and about Madison. The fight wasn't even in her thoughts.

Emmett was furious with Seth, but loved the way Micah put him down like that in front of everyone.

Esme was hurt by the situation. She wanted everyone so dearly to get along.

I didn't even bother with the other Malone's thoughts. I was sure they were all angry at something that I did.

Carlisle and Micah said their farewells at the opposite end of the meadow, obviously discussing today's events. Still, Bella refused to look at me. We departed with nothing, not so much as a nod. My family ran back to our house. As soon as we were all inside, Carlisle asked to speak with me in private.

The two of us were in his office for nearly twenty minutes before he spoke. I couldn't even read his thoughts, he was thinking of the Greek alphabet, going backwards and forwards a handful of times.

"Edward," he finally spoke. "What happened today, cannot happen again."

I looked at him, not sure how to respond. "It was not my fault."

"In a way, it was, Edward. You cannot treat Bella as if she belongs to you. She very well may not belong to Seth, but the fact still stands. It is not healthy for you or her. And Madison's face was heartbreaking."

"I didn't mean to have Bella in my arms after the fight. It just happened." "I try not to get involved with you kids' romances, but this has gone too far."

"But-"

"No, Edward, I'm sorry," he interrupted me. "I love Bella just like I like Alice or Rosalie and now Madison. But Bella has her own family now. We need to be happy for her." "But she isn't happy!" I argued. "She misses us."

"And we miss her dearly, as well. This is hard for me to say, Edward. I would have loved to have Bella apart of this family, but you wouldn't have it. And now, I'm not having it."

"Carlisle, please," I begged. I couldn't lose Bella again. I wouldn't.

He shook his head. "This is as hard for me to think as it is for you to hear."

I stood up, kicking over the chair I was sitting in. "No, I won't have it."

Carlisle got to his feet, staring at me with a disturbed look. "What about Madison? Did you not see the look in her eyes? Could you block out all her thoughts?"

"You always told me I should be happy."

"Do you think leaving this family with Bella, making her leave her family will make you happy? Her happy?"

Esme walked in, with a look of sympathy spread across her face. "Oh Edward," she whispered bring me into a hug. "We love you so much. We love Madison and Bella too. We want what's best for you all."

"How can I leave her again?"

Esme looked at Carlisle. _He didn't tell Edward_, she thought.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

_You won't have to leave her_, he thought. "The Malones are moving, Edward."


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving?

Sorry if it seems kinda short. I had four exams this week. :/ Hope you all enjoy.

Thanks for the feedback from previous chapters. I really do appreciate it. :)

**CHAPTER 8**

EPOV

"What?" I yelled. "The Malones are leaving?"

"Micah informed me this at the meadow. Maybe in a hundred years, we can form a larger family, but not right now. We thought it would be best not to even be in the same continent."

I shook my head, not knowing what to say. The amount of agony inside of my chest was over whelming. "No."

Esme rested both of her hands on my shoulders. "I know this hurts, Edward, but it's the best thing."

"Best thing for everyone except Bella and I."

"In the long term of things, this is best," Carlisle whispered.

"I made love to her, Esme," I whispered. "I can't go without her."

"That's enough, son," Carlisle said. "It is Micah's choice for them to leave."

I stormed out of Carlisle's office, my thoughts and emotions in a whirl of chaos. Would Bella simply leave like that?

"Edward." It was Alice.

I turned to face it. "Not now," I managed to say through all my confusion.

"It's about Bella." She paused, knowing she had my attention. "For some reason, I can see her. She's running here, to see you. She heard of the plans for the Malones to move." _Go to her, _she thought.

I ran down the stairs and out of the house. As soon as I stepped foot in the grass, I could smell Bella. She was close. I sprinted through the forest until I knew she could smell me as well. I came to a steady run and finally to a walk as I came up on her.

"Edward!" She yelled throwing her arms around me.

I brought her into me, my hands resting tightly on her waist. "Carlisle told me."

"I'm not leaving, I won't," she stated.

I kissed her with so much passion that it would have killed a mortal woman. She was going to give everything up for me, as I was willing to do for her. "You're not?"

"No," she was shaking her head. "Neither is Laken or Kaden."

I was taken back by this. "So what are you saying?"

"We can start our own family, Edward. I wish it were different, but it's not."

My hands dropped to my side. "Alice and Jasper will join us," I whispered.

"I don't want this to start a war."

I shook my head. "No, Carlisle and Esme will miss us, but they will not fight for us when we want to be happy."

"Seth will. He will fight for me."

"Then I will as well."

"No!" She begged. "I don't want confrontation. We must leave, now."

"And go where?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?"

I had to smile at that. "No," I responded. "I suppose not."

"I've been thinking about you ever since we left."

"I didn't get to tell you goodbye."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't let you."

"Why?"

"Because, we've said enough goodbyes to one another, Edward. I couldn't bear anther one."

I wrapped her in my arms her, letting her bury her face into my shoulder. I breathed in her scent. She still smelled like Bella to me.

"I need you."

"You have me."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

I picked her up in my arms and layed her down on the grass. She smiled looking up at me. "One day we'll get to use a bed."

I laughed at her remark. "One day soon, my love."

She pulled off my shirt as I kicked off my shoes. Her hands wondered down my chest as I nuzzled her neck. "When you tasted me that time in the ballet studio…" she started "how did I taste?"

I looked at her, my eyes trying to read her face. "Beautiful. You tasted beautiful."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just needed a second opinion." Before she let me reply, her lips collided into mine. I couldn't resist the perfection of her mouth. Her shirt was the next article of clothing to come off, followed by her pants. "Edward," she whispered huskily into my ear.

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you," I repeated, our eyes locked.

My hand moved from her left breast to her center. Her hips bucked to the motion of my fingers dancing around her. Bella reached down and unbuttoned my pants before she pulled them down. I assisted in the removal of the article of clothing being that she could not fully do so herself.

She wasted no time in pushing me over and straddling me. Her long locks swaying in the wind and her bare chest shaking ever so seductively in front of me as she grinded against me back and forth.

I will never forget the way she felt at that moment. Her hands rested on my chest, my hands on her hips, guiding her.

BPOV

I could feel him inside of me, ever so tightly. He was taking in the sight of my naked body as I moved back and forth. It wasn't revolting to me as when Seth had gawked on me before. I felt comfortable and beautiful with his eyes on me, all of me.

We didn't speak through out the duration of making love, though small sounds of pleasure did escape our lips.

I had my climax first and he followed almost immediately after. I rested my body on top of his, my head resting on his chest.

"I would die for this," he finally said in a whisper. "I would kill for you, my love."

I lifted my head to look at his face. "I hope it does not come to that."

"If it does, Bella, know that I am going to fight for you, for this. It's our time. This is our time, no matter what anyone says."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "And I will fight for you."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Lay here," I suggested.

Edward wrapped his arms around me once again. "How long do you purpose we do this?"

"Forever."

I crawled off him so I could lay next to him. Our naked bodies so cold, yet so warm next to another. This was bliss, sheer bliss.

A scent was caught in my nose. I sat up straight, trying to make sure it was who I thought it was. "Seth," I whispered.

Edward smelt the air as well. "He's close."

We both got to our feet and began putting our clothes on. I had dressed fully except for my shirt when I heard Seth yell, "Bella!"

Edward jumped in between Seth and I, his right arm extending in front of me.

Seth smelt the air. "You had sex with him. That was the strange smell I caught of you in the meadow."

I picked up my shirt and put it on, not breaking eye contact with Seth. "Yes."

Seth broke off a branch from a tree and flung it at Edward.

Edward picked me up and jumped over the branch. "Seth," Edward warned.

But Seth ignored Edward's hiss. "You will pay for this, both of you."

The next two weeks, Edward and I avoided our families. We stayed in the forest and when we caught scent of any of them, we fled. We hated doing so, but we had to think what we were going to do. We couldn't make ourselves leave them just yet. Even with Alice and Jasper and Laken and Kaden, we couldn't bear the idea of leaving the rest of them.

I missed my family so dearly, I didn't know if I could go the rest of my life without them. Then, I would see Edward from across our meadow and know that as long as we had each other, my life would be hole. Maybe we could even talk our families into joining one another. Then Seth's words and Madison's face would appear in my head and I knew I was lying to myself.

I had left Iris a note, telling her what I was doing. I couldn't just let her think something horrible had happened to me. Edward did the same for Esme. I knew they appreciated it.

"I smell Alice," Edward announced.

I looked up at him. I was walking in the river when he said this. I stepped out, replying, "Let's not run from her."

"Are you sure, love?"

"I am. We have been running from them for two weeks. I can't take it anymore."

Edward nodded. "Alright, darling."

We stayed where we were and Alice's scent grew. The closer she got, the more I noticed how her scent was… off. "Edward?"

"I can smell it too. It's not Alice."

"No it's not," Madison exclaimed as she appeared, wearing Alice's clothing.

EPOV

Madison ran toward Bella full speed and Bella didn't have a moment to react before Madison had tackled her. The two were on the ground, Madison on top of Bella holding her hands down.

"Madison!" I yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

Madison backhanded me and then focused her attention back on Bella, who pushed Madison fiercely off her. Bella jumped to her feet, ready to attack if needed.

"Madison!" I repeated. "What are you doing?"

She looked at me, her eyes wild and red, she hadn't been hunting since before school began. "You are mine, Edward. I will not lose you to her!" She exclaimed. "I will kill her before I see you two together."

"Madison," I began. I had never seen her like this before. She had always been lively, but never violent. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you, Edward? I gave you all I could offer. And you took it. You had no problem doing so. It killed me when someone would mention Bella's time because I felt like I was living in her shadow. Then we made love and I was no longer in it. I thought that would make us better."

I didn't know how to respond to Madison. I never truly wanted to take things to the next level with her, but I did, thinking that it too would make us better. She didn't give me a long of enough chance to reply before she attacked Bella again.

Madison grabbed Bella and through her against a tree. Bella regained her balance and lunged at her, but Madison, who had been taught to fight by Emmett easily blocked Bella's attack and sent her flying into the ground.

"Bella!" I yelled over their growls, but she didn't even look at me.

Madison pulled Bella up and unleashed a knife that she had in her waistband.

"Madison!" I yelled.

But it was too late, her arm was already in motion. The next thing that happened was absolutely astounding. When Madison went to cut her throat, she could not. It was as if Bella had some sort of force field around her.

She looked at me then, wondering herself what had happened.

"What is this?" Madison shrieked, partially out of frustration.

Bella took this as an opportunity to elbow Madison fiercefully in the nose. I jumped in between the two not sure of what else to do.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted running through the forest. Within seconds after we had heard Jasper's voice, he appeared in front of me. "The Volturi are on their way."

"What?" How could this be?

"Alice just saw it. They found out Bella was a vampire. They want her, Edward."

"Let them take her," Madison said.

"What does Carlisle want to do?" I asked, ignoring Madison's remark.

"He wants Bella safe, of course."

"How did they find out?" Bella asked.

Jasper took a moment before responding. "Seth went to them."

"Seth?" Bella gasped. "Did Micah ask him to?"

"No, Micah had no clue."

"Then I must go to them. They may be in danger."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'll be fine," Bella insisted. "I just stopped Madison from attacking me. I'm not sure how, but I did. It must be some sort of power or instinct."

I brought Bella into a kiss. "Fine, but Jasper goes with you."

"Of course," Jasper said.

Bella nodded. "Alright."

"I'll meet you at your family's house."

"Be safe."

"You too, love."


	9. Attention Readers

I am so sorry about the long, long, long hiatus with this story.

For those of you who are still reading, I thank you so very much.

Chapter 9 up soon!


	10. Chapter 9 Staying

**CHAPTER 9**

BPOV

How could Seth go to the Volturi? Did he really know what he was doing when he went to them? My thoughts were so blurred with emotion, I could hardly think.

I followed closely behind Jasper as we ran to the Cullens. Neither one of us said anything. He too was in thought.

I wondered what Edward was going to do with Madison. I knew I should have been trying to come up with a plan dealing with the Volturi, but my mind was on Madison and how I blocked her attack. How was I able to do that?

When we arrived at the Cullens, Micah and Isle awaiting my return. "Bella," Micah greeted sternly.

I searched Isle's face, trying to read her, but I came up with nothing. Looking at Micah, I immediately felt remorse for my actions. I love Edward, but I also love my family and seeing the two who had taken me in and made me into the being I am, looking indifferent towards me hurt immensely.

I wrapped my arms around Micah and buried my head into his chest. "Forgive me."

"I already have my daughter," he assured. He gently pushed me back, looking at me shoulder width apart from him. "We have a much greater worry to discuss."

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"Leading the Volturi here," Alice answered walking into the room.

"They are leaving Italy," she continued looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Anything we can to protect our family," Harrison stated.

Micah nodded in agreement. "We will leave your land, Carlisle. We do not want to involve your family in this."

"I will not have that," Esme answered for Carlisle. "Bella was once part of this family. We all love her as you do."

"My wife speaks what I feel as well, Micah, Iris. We are with you all."

"Damn right we are," Emmett said.

"I just cannot believe Seth's actions," Iris said. I could feel her disappointment and hurt.

"He felt betrayed, Iris," Esme began. "It was not your raising that caused this."

"She's right. It was my fault."

Alice pulled me into her arms. "You cannot blame yourself, Bella. I should have saw this."

Jasper leaned over and kissed Alice on the top of her head. "None of that talk, either."

She smiled up at him. "Ok."

"Jasper is right," Carlisle began. "What is done is done.

"What do the Volturi want?" Jacey asked.

"When I was human, they were interested in the ability I possessed." Laken gave me a strange look. "That no vampire's power had any effect on me…"

"Perhaps now they wanted to see if it's grown," Carlisle mused out loud.

"But why?" Kaden asked.

"Why indeed," Micah added.

"Seth must have told them something," Jacey whispered.

"Like what?" Harrison asked.

"Something to get them to come all the way from Italy," Laken said.

Rosalie shook her head, obviously upset with the situation at hand.

I felt absolutely horrible about this. I never wanted this to happen. I then felt a soothing calm come over me and looked at Jasper. I smiled in appreciation.

"Unfortunately there is no time to get any of our friends here," Carlisle announced.

"I know of one who may help," I whispered.

EPOV

"Why, Edward? Why?" Madison demanded. _I gave you everything I had._

"Madison, I can not tell you how sorry I truly am. You are a wonderful and caring creature. You would make any man happy."

"Any man but you!" She snapped.

"I understand why you are so angry. I do not blame you-"

"Edward, I don't understand! Why not just tell me instead of having sex with her?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." I felt like dirt more and more as this conversation continued. I knew I was wrong and I hated seeing her this way. It was unbearable.

She flung the knife down. "Good job on that."

"I never meant for this to happen."

"I suppose it is partially my fault. I knew you didn't love me the way I knew you loved Bella. I was always in her shadow." She paused. "I forced myself on you."

"You did not live in her shadow, Madison."

She looked at me, her expression doubtful. "I do not believe that."

I brought Madison into my arms and hugged her. "You are the reason why I didn't try to die," I admitted. "You made my life so much better. That you can believe."

She looked up at me, her eyes still burning red but not filled with as much hatred. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"You can stay with us."

She pushed me away, shaking her head. "I am not pathetic, Edward."

"We are your family."

"You were my family. I cannot live with the two of you. I cannot and I am disgusted you asked me."

"I did not mean-"

"It does not matter now. Go. Find a way to save your love. She needs your help."

"Madison," I began.

"No, Edward. We are done. I have the last say in this. Tell the others I said goodbye, will you? Tell them that I love them. But I cannot stay. Perhaps in a hundred years our paths will cross. But until then I will not see any of you."

I understood the reasoning behind her actions, but I would be lying to myself if I were to say I was not upset with her departure. She was part of my family, whether or not I was in love with her, I did love her.

_I cannot believe this is happening. I love my family but I will not stay with them while Bella is there_. Madison's thoughts were not as hateful as I had imagined them to be. I suppose this is why I did love her, she was a gracious being when it all came down to it.

"Can you just answer me one thing, Edward?"

"Of course."

"Were you ever in love with me?"

I had to be honest. She at least deserved that. "No."

She nodded slowly, her thoughts blank. "Have a nice life, my love." With that, she disappeared into the forest, heading towards Canada.

I took a few steps back slowly before I began my sprint to my home. Though I did have much sadness for what just happened to Madison, the love of my life was in danger and I knew it was I she needed.

BPOV

"But, Bella, the treaty," Alice reminded me.

"The treaty technically only involves your family, the Cullens. It says nothing about the Malones," I stated.

"It's still too dangerous," Micah announced.

"Jacob won't hurt me."

"I don't feel comfortable with this," Iris said.

"Alice, look into the future. What do you see?"

She sat down, her hands folded neatly in her lap and she slipped into her trance. Moments passed before she replied, "Nothing."

"That's good enough for me, you're not going Bells," Harrison said.

"I have to. I know Jacob. He would never hurt me."

"He would never hurt you as a human, but you're not human anymore," Emmett pointed out.

"It doesn't matter."

"You are not going to that monster," Edward exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Edward," I gasped running to him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he looked at everyone else. "Madison has left. She gives her love to you."

Esme sat down, her hands over her mouth. Rosalie was there to comfort her.

Of course Madison would not want to stay with what had happened. But I was not expecting her to leave now, not like that. However, we did not have the time to discuss this. I didn't want my families to be harmed because of me.

"I'll leave you all to mourn. Esme, Carlisle, I am terribly sorry for what I have caused."

Esme looked up, shaking her head. "None of that, my dear. You and Edward being together is obviously fate. I am just worried for Madison."

"As we all are," Iris said.

Micah cleared his throat, obviously more worried about my well being more than Madison's. "I as well am worried my daughter. The Volturi, will I'm afraid, show no mercy."

Edward was looking at me, his face unreadable. He turned to Micah. "I swear, Micah, nothing will happen to Bella."

Harrison was staring at us, his face filled with anger. "Harrison," I said softly.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is entirely Edward's fault. Seth left us, his family. My brother left me. He went to the Volturi. I still trust him. I'm not saying what he did was right going to them telling them about your abilities, but if Edward stayed faithful to Madison, none of this would happen."

"Harrison," Iris snapped.

I wanted to stop this conversation from escalating, but it was happening so fast, I wasn't sure how to.

"Hey pal, it takes two," Emmett growled.

"Don't blame Bella for this!" Jacey yelled. "Edward left her, twice! She tried to kill herself because of it. Edward should have just left her alone."

"Jacey," I whispered. "Stop."

"No, let her say what she thinks," Rosalie added. "Edward did the right thing by leaving Bella. She was not one of us and frankly her desire to be a vampire was sickening."

"Enough," Carlisle ordered. "I will not have this in my home."

"No one is asking any of you to stay and fight," Micah began. "I understand there is confrontation with the newest situation, and I apologize for my son's actions. You all have no idea how hurt and angered I am from his decision."

Iris rested her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them tenderly. The love they have for one another is break taking. She admired him so much after that speech.

"Unfortunately, I cannot speak for the rest of my family, but I will be there to help protect Bella," Carlisle stated.

"As will I," Esme nodded in agreement.

One by one, everyone promised their loyalty until it was down to only Rosalie not saying anything.

"Rose, babe?" Emmett wondered.

"Emmett, it's fine," I spoke, my voice kind. "I understand, Rosalie. I know when I was human all I wanted to be was a vampire, but it wasn't because I wanted immortality. I wanted Edward forever," I paused as I reached for his hand. "I wanted to be apart of your family forever.

Rosalie looked at me, her face as beautiful as ever. "I understood that, Bella. However my decision still stands."

We all watched as Rosalie walked out the front door.

"I can't let her leave alone," Emmett announced, feeling torn between Rosalie and the rest of his family.

"Of course not," Esme said. She cupped his face in her hands. "Go to her."

He nodded and then looked at Edward and I. "I am sorry." Edward didn't speak to him, but I smiled weakly. "You have nothing to apologize for."

I couldn't be hurt by their decisions. I just hoped I would see them again.

"I'm going to find Jacob," I announced.

"Bella, I won't allow it," Edward said holding on to me.

"I'm not asking for your permission."

He looked hurt by the statement, which immediately made me wish I would have chosen my words differently.

"Let her go," Micah said, feeling defeated.

I looked at him. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I do." "Then that's good enough for me." "I cannot go with you," Edward reminded me.

"I'll be fine."

Harrison shook his head. "You're not going alone, Bells. Kaden and I will go with you."

Kaden looked at me in agreement. "Definitely."

"We're going to leave in twenty minutes," I announced. I looked at Edward. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

The two of us walked outside, I walking in front of him. I turned around suddenly to face him. "Maybe I should turn myself in."

"What? No! That is not an option."

"Edward, I don't want our families to go through some horrible battle because of me."

He pulled me into his chest. "I will kill for you, my love."

"I know you would. But I don't want you to." I stepped back to face him. "I want you to take your family and leave."

"Even if I agreed to this, none of them would." He paused. "Listen to me. I just got you back. I'm not losing you again. Ever again. You are my world. And we will figure out what the Volturi want and we will make sure nothing happens- to anyone."

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say to him. I knew I should have just left at that moment and presented myself to the Volturi.

"Promise me my love. Promise me you won't do something so wreckless and giving yourself to them."

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 10 Looking Further Inside

Some of you had questions about certain things in the story, so I'm using this chapter trying to answer most of them. If you guys have any more, please ask!

**CHAPTER 10 **

**EPOV**

I watched, absolutely helpless as Bella was getting ready to travel to La Push. I didn't want her going to those dogs. Especially not to Jacob after all this time.

"What if they're in their wolf form? How will you communicate with them?" I asked, trying to find an excuse to make Bella not go.

"Edward," Bella's goddess like voice cooed. "They can understand us just fine." She looked at my expression, knowing that did not soothe my concerns in the slightest. "Kaden can talk to animals, or have you forgotten? If there is any trouble, he can communicate."

She had thought of this before. I knew she was more than capable of handling herself, but I also knew I was not capable of living without my angel for another day.

The struggle Bella and I had undergone was ridiculous, and the pain we have caused everyone is unacceptable, I am well aware of this. I just want everyone to understand how madly in love I am with Bella, this wonderful creature who has had me captivated for years. She is the reason I live, if that is what I do.

Madison was a distraction from the emptiness I felt inside of me. I know my heart how long stopped beating two centuries ago, but when I left Bella for that second time, I was empty inside. I couldn't go day to day with a normal life. Instead I called into a ball and wallowed in my misery. I left my family for years before I returned and I tried to go on as nothing had happened, but inside there was nothing in me. I was nothing. I am nothing without Bella. So the thought of not being with her is unimaginable.

"My love?" Bella spoke softly to me.

I took her hands and put them to my mouth and kissed them both. "Yes?"

"I'll be back soon."

I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. The same scent that use to plague my existence, the very same scent that nearly caused her demise. "Please do be careful."

She nodded and kissed me lightly. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"As I love you."

I watched as the others said their goodbyes.

Kaden held Laken in his arms and stroked her hair, whispering "I love you's" and kissing.

Jacey would have none of that. She looked at Harrison and smiled. "Be home soon."

"I will," he promised.

"Watch over Bella. Jacob is going to be extremely disappointed with her transformation." Harrison kissed Jacey lightly. "Don't worry your beautiful head with that."

"I'm serious." Her face turned sullen. "You don't know how much Jacob loved Bella." She brought Harrison closer to her. _Please don't let anything happen to him_, she was thinking. _I need him. He is my universe, my entire world. I couldn't bear to live without him_.

I respected Jacey enough to block out the rest of her thoughts. I felt as if I was invading her privacy.

_This is going to be a challenge, _Micah was thinking. _I hope Bella isn't over confident when it comes to this Jacob character_. _Seth did take her from him 75 years ago…_

At that point I had to make myself stop listening. What did he mean by that? Was Bella with Jacob before she tried to kill herself? Was he not there to save her this time?

Bella, Harrison, and Kaden said their goodbyes and without so much as a warning, they were off.

Alice and Jasper stood beside me for an hour, but after I didn't speak to either one of them, they turned inside. Alice's thoughts were running wild, but she never asked any of the questions, that I was thankful for. So everyone let me be, everyone but Laken.

"Edward?" Her velvet like voice echoed my name.

I turned to look at her, shocked she was speaking to me.

_He looks so sad. Does he not believe in Bella?_

"You look like you need someone to talk to."

Why was she doing this? Why would she go out of her comfort zone to make me feel better? "I'm fine."

_Yeah, sure_. "Bella once told me you told her that you were a good liar." She paused. _I just don't see it_.

I laughed lightly. "Actually I do have some questions."

"Ok."

"About Bella."

"I assumed as much."

"And Jacob."

_O__h God._

"If you rather me not ask, then I won't. Because I can read your thoughts as soon as I ask them. So if you wish for me not to, then please tell me."

_Should I? Bella wouldn't get upset. I'm surprised she didn't tell him. Of course with everything that has happened, she didn't have a good time to._

By reading her thoughts, I knew I shouldn't persist with the questions. "Thank you Laken."

I started to walk away until she called my name. I turned around. "Yes?"

"Please, ask."

"How did she know Jacob was still alive? She didn't ever mention it to me."

"Werewolves do not age for 50 years after the first time they phase. Jacob told her that when she was human. So Jacob is about 41. "

"Has she seen him since she's moved back?"

"Not exactly. She had a vision of some kind. Jacob was calling to her."

I felt guilty for asking these questions, so I took it upon myself to stop. "Thank you, Laken."

"I have a question of my own, if you don't mind?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you change her?"

"I couldn't be the reason why she didn't have a soul."

"Then why come back for the second time? Why not just stay away from her?"

"I was too weak. When she came to Italy, I knew I should have simply thanked her and been on my way, but I couldn't bear to be without her."

"It just seems so cruel to do that to her. Leave and come back just to leave again."

_If the Cullens really loved her, how could they let him do that?_

"It killed my family," I answered her thoughts. "I threatened to go back to the Volturi and tell them I was never going to make Bella like us. They would surely have killed me for not following up on my promise. It was a horrible thing to do, I know. But I was desperate to keep believe human so she would never be damned like us."

"Weren't you afraid of them finding her?"

"No. They couldn't track her. She is immune to all of their powers. I made sure of that before I left." I paused. "I also told Jacob what I was doing. I told him to go to her, that she loved him. I was making sure she had someone."

"So you rather her be with a werewolf instead of taking her soul?"

"Of course. Jacob could give her a normal life."

"But he couldn't. You would stay 16 for 50 years. He could give her children, yes, but he would never grow old with her."

"He didn't tell me that."

"Why would he?" _How could Edward be so blind? Maybe he really didn't love her that much._

"Don't you even think that," Edward hissed. "I thought I was doing what was right. I couldn't take her soul."

"I changed Kaden," Laken spoke softly. "He was my singer. His blood called to me, much like Bella's called to you. Maybe because I didn't have such of strong beliefs about heaven and hell as you did, but when Kaden asked me to change him, I only hesitated to ask permission from Micah." She paused. _Those three days Kaden was changing was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch. He was in so much pain_. "Micah said it was my decision, though I knew he was not pleased with it. I remember the day I told Bella how Kaden joined our family… I think the last bit of her human self she had left died. It was only then did she tell us about you." She smiled slightly. "But she did tell us all the wonderful times she had with you and the Cullens. We were all jealous of some thing or another."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. You and the other Cullens captivated her and made her believe in our kind before she was even one of us. She was such a natural. It was as if she was born to live an eternity of a damned one." I cringed at that statement. The thought of Bella being damned to this day haunts every bit of me.

"In fact the only thing that was difficult for Bella was leaving Charlie. She begged Micah to let her see him, but he wouldn't allow it, being she was a new born. We left for Alaska after Charlie was committed into an asylum. I'm glad Jacob was out of town when all his happened. Of course at the time, I had no idea about Jacob, but she later told us about him as well."

He left her? He left Bella alone?

As if she could read my mind, she said, "You left her first, twice."

"I know."

"I know this is done of my business, but… how could you leave her a day before your wedding?" _I didn't want to ask, but I knew you could read my mind_.

I couldn't reply. I almost had forgotten I did leave her then. "I don't know."

Alice and Jasper walked outside, Jasper's arm wrapped around Alice's small shoulders. "Laken do you mind if we talk to our brother?"

"Of course," she smiled at Alice and then looked at me. "It would good talking to you, Edward."

"As it was to you."

_For what it's worth, I was rooting for you_.

I nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled sweetly before walking inside.

"Emmett called," Jasper said.

"What did he want?"

"Edward!" Alice snapped.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice. What did he have to say for himself?" I cracked a smile to let her know I was joking that time.

"This is a mess," Alice said softly. "Our family and the Malones' family has been torn apart.

"It's my fault." Alice hugged me, as Jasper controlled my mood.

"Edward, we all knew this would happen. Emmett called and told Carlisle that he was sorry for leaving. It really hurts him to leave us."

"I know."

"Rose wanted me to tell you that she loves you and Bella both."

"Where did she go?"

"They went after Madison," Jasper answered.

My face snapped in his direction. "Why?"

_She was part of our family for over 50 years, _Alice thought. "How would you feel?" Alice asked out loud.

Esme walked out and looked in our direction. "Edward, may I speak with you?" Her soothing voice asked as her graceful moments and always beautiful face made her glow.

"Of course."

**Esme POV**

Alice and Jasper left without a word as I walked towards Edward. The expression on his face was miserable. I hated seeing my family so torn.

"Tanya and her family are on their way. They are here to help us."

"Do you think this is going to work?"

I squeezed his hands with my own and looked up at him, his face so brilliant and handsome. "Have faith, Edward."

He looked away from my gaze, obviously ashamed with something. "I'm sorry."

"For what my dear?"

"For all this. For making Madison leave, especially."

So that was what he was so ashamed of. "I am going to miss my daughter. But I know I also missed you when you were gone those years. I know you never loved Madison, especially not in the magnitude you love Bella." I paused. "Madison knows she is always welcomed with us. I do hate that she is by herself somewhere, but she is strong and smart. She is very capable of taking care of herself."

"I couldn't turn myself from Bella."

"No one expected you to. Carlisle and I knew this was going to happen. He and I talked with Micah and Iris and they knew it as well. Of course they still thought it was not so certain, but only because they weren't there with you and Bella all those years ago."

"You all seemed to not want Bella and I to be together."

"It's not that we didn't want the two of you to be together, it was we knew it would be devastated to both Madison and Seth. We all knew it would cause something not easily cured. We did what we did to make sure this is what you wanted."

"I don't just want her. I need her."

I then pulled him into a hug. "We are a family. All of us. We will all fight for the two of you."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, mom."

I pulled back. "Of course. Now, we are being rude to our new family. Shall we go in and talk with them?"

He nodded. "Sure."


	12. Chapter 11 An Old Friend

_**CHAPTER 11**_

BPOV

We made it to La Push quickly, almost too quickly. I had hoped for just a few more minutes to think before we arrived. I knew our presence would not go unnoticed. Surely the werewolf fever would have sank in by now, being how long we have been in the town.

I was right. Within seconds of our arrival, we caught scent of a werewolf. Unfortunately it was not Jacob's scent I smelt. I was so nervous about seeing him. Especially now, that I am a vampire. I don't even know if he knew I had changed. Micah wouldn't let me come back, especially on werewolf land.

I almost felt silly hoping that it was Jacob when I smelt the werewolf. Of course it wouldn't be. He would be in his early 40's. Jacob, my beautiful Jacob would have aged only to his 40's in these 75 years.

"Bella," Kaden said softly.

"I know, I can smell it too." "I'm sure he's coming from the east," Harrison added.

"We need to stay together," I ordered. "These werewolves are fast, strong. We will be safer in numbers." I had hoped I would have been able to talk to Jacob first before we encountered any werewolves. This was about to get messy.

"Bella!" Kaden yelled.

I looked to my left and there was a werewolf, bigger than I remember them being. His fur was dark brown and his eyes were black, pure black.

"Friend, we mean you no harm. We are here to see Jacob Black. I'm Bella, an old friend." I said in a hurry, but slow enough so I knew he understood.

"Kaden, tell him what I said just to make sure."

"Sure," Kaden whispered before doing as I asked.

Kaden's ability seemed to soften the monster up, for he stepped back slowly and then turned to a brisk run.

"Now what?" Harrison asked

"We wait," I replied simply.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed and I was beginning to think we should venture further into their territory. As soon as I was about to announce this, I could smell a distinct scent, a very beautiful scent. It was Jacob!

Within moments he was just ten feet in front of me. He looked just as he did when I left. How could this be? According to what I was told, he is suppose to be in his early 40's. His face was still very defined, especially his chin, how I missed his chin. He was big too, just as big as he was when I left, and still very muscular. The only difference was his hair, which had grown back and his brown eyes were just as wonderful.

"Bella Swan?"

"It's me, Jacob."

"No…" He took a long pause and stared at me, his facial expressions unreadable. "You went missing. Charlie and I thought you were dead."

My heart hurt (if that were possible), not just from the mention of Charlie's name, but the his tone, and how lonely and pathetic it sounded.

"Technically, I did die."

"You're a bloodsucker!" He spat.

I knew he wouldn't take this news easy, but I still hoped. "I am a vampire, yes."

"Did Edward turn you? One of the Cullens? If so, this means war, even if it was 75 years ago."

"It has been 75 years, so how have you not aged?"

"We don't age until we stop phasing. I haven't been able to stop."

"Why?" "Because of you, Bella. I could never stay calm enough thinking about if I were here, if I hadn't left you, I knew you would still be here."

My heart broke with every word he spat out at me. I had made his life unbearable. Jacob never truly liked the life of a werewolf and I had made him one, permanently.

"Why was I told it would be 50 years?" I asked very curious.

"That's what we all thought until another werewolf came to us and told us the truth."

"How many werewolves are on this land?" Harrison asked, his voice full of rage.

"That is none of your business, leech!"

"Jacob, please-"

"Who turned you?" He suddenly asked. "Was it one of the Cullens?" He repeated for the second time.

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't them, Jacob. I just recently was reunited with them-"

"Well isn't that wonderful?"

"Jacob, please, listen! It wasn't even my choice to be turned."

His face stiffened. "What do you mean? Did one of these monsters change you?" He asked looking at Harrison and Kaden, both of which growled. "Try something!" Jacob taunted.

"Oh we'll do more than try!" Harrison promised.

"Harrison!" I snapped. "Back down."

Harrison loosened up from his stance and crossed his arms, still bowed up.

"No, it wasn't either one of them."

"Who attacked you then?" He demanded.

"I wasn't really attacked, either."

"Then what happened?" He asked, obviously confused and slightly annoyed by my resistance to tell him.

"Bells, we don't have time," Kaden pointed out.

I knew he was right, but Jacob had to know. "When you went on your trip to-"

"Clallam County," he interrupted.

"Yes. I went cliff diving, with the intention of killing myself."

"Bella!" He shouted. "Why? Why would you do that to me, to Charlie, to your mom?"

"I don't know, Jacob. When I found out you wouldn't age for 50 years, it made me realize we could never be together the way I wanted. And we could never be together to way you wanted because you never imprinted on me. I thought I was making Charlie miserable with my nothingness again. I couldn't put him through that."

"So you decided to kill yourself?"

"Yeah. I couldn't watch you stay young and grow old, Jacob. I needed you more than anything. You were just like Edward in that way."

"Bells, you know I would have been with you even if I did imprint on someone. I would have found a way around that."

"Sam said you couldn't."

"You went to Sam?"

"I did. He said when you finally imprinted on a woman, she too would not age until you did. You both would be frozen in time together. I couldn't handle that."

He stepped closer to me, which made Harrison and Kaden both do the same.

I looked over my shoulder. "He won't hurt me."

Jacob ignored my remark. "So what creature turned you?"

"A vampire named Seth. He was part of a family like the Cullens"

"Was?" Jacob asked.

Wow. Jacob picked up on that. He has always been so smart. I nodded. "That's actually why I'm here. Seth turned his back on us and went to the Volturi."

"The Volturi? The same vampires you went to 76 years ago to save Edward?"

"Yes. They are the royalty of the vampire world. They make the laws and enforce them," I reminded him, with the words Edward had once told me in mind.

"So why are you worried?"

"I was suppose to be made into a vampire by one of the Cullens when we first came back from Italy, that was the condition so we could leave."

"I remember," Jacob growled.

"Well Edward didn't. He left, they all did." I said softly briefly remembering my depression and pain of that particular time. "So I had distinct powers even when I was mortal, so now as an immortal, they want to claim me. At least that's what Carlisle and Micah believe."

"What do you mean "claim you" and who is this Micah?"

"They want me one of them. They will use force if necessary. And Micah is the head of my," I gestured to Harrison and Kaden, "our family."

"Wait, you are not part of the Cullen cult?"

I couldn't help but grin at his wording. Jacob hadn't changed a bit since the day I died. "No, they didn't change me. I've been traveling with the Malone family for 75 years."

Jacob stepped even closer to me, ruffling his nose up in disgust. "You smell horrible, Bells." And then there was his grin.

"Well you smell beautiful."

Harrison cleared his throat and Kaden laughed, the two of the obviously not agreeing with me.

Jacob and I both shot them a look, but decided against voicing our remarks.

"Are you with that Cullen guy again?"

"I am."

"Story of my life."

"Bella," Kaden said harshly.

I ignored him, my only focus was on Jacob, my best friend. I had him back, or at least I hoped I did. "You're not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "No, Bells. You didn't want this in the end. I could tell you didn't. I'm going to rip that bloodsucker apart who did this to you."

Harrison growled again, this time, showing his teeth.

"Tell your boys to stand down, Bella. I still can't control myself very well."

I snapped my head t Harrison. "Please, brother. For me?"

"Seth is not to be harmed."

"That is not your call," Jacob spat.

"This is not the time," Kaden said. "Jacob, I am Kaden. We are here because the Volturi are coming for Bella. We would love your help."

Kaden was always so reasonable. I looked back at Jacob. "If not to help us fight, then to protect the humans here. They do not follow our lifestyle of eating only animals. They kill and drink the blood from humans.

Jacob was the one who growled this time. "Say no more. I would have helped you, Bella, but my tribe will help for the humans."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Jacob, thank you."

His arms wrapped around me, and for the first time I was not warmed by his heat, or slightly uncomfortable by the grip of his hands. I missed that part of being human when it came to Jacob.

"How do you know the others will agree to it?" Harrison asked.

"I am the alpha male. They have to do what I say." And there was that grin again.

We both dropped our arms and I stepped back to join my brothers. "Thank you Jake."

"Anything for you Bells." He looked at me for a long moment. "I still prefer you human. You were so beautiful to me."

I smiled lightly. If I were human, I would be blushing.

"And I miss your blushing."

"Oh, Jacob," I whispered then realized what it must look like to Harrison and Kaden. "You know where the Cullens' live?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Can you and your tribe meet us there?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes."

Jacob POV

I watched as Bella ran so gracefully with so much speed and force with those two other bloodsuckers. I will kill the leech who changed Bella, he took her away from me.

But before I could get too carried away with that, I realized she jumped. She wanted to die. And as much I as tried not to think the main reason was because of that Cullen kid, I knew it was. I was her plan B and when she saw that it would never work with her plan B, she ended her life. A chill ran down my spine as I started running towards my house, where the rest of my pack was waiting for my return.

I knew she could never love me the way she loved him. And I was prepared to live with that. Or at least I thought I was until I met her.

There she was, standing there, her long dark brown hair in loose curls (how I loved her hair to be like this) bouncing around her face.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Her voice was sweet and calm.

I wrapped her in my arms, her touch warm against my own, her smell ever so sweet, and her heart beat steady, but still slower than mine. "I am now."

I had imprinted on Brooke forty years ago and the two of us stay frozen in time. At least until I am able to control myself and not phase. I needed to see Brooke. Her beautiful human face and soft, warm body made me realize this was the woman I will forever love.

"I must get the pack together. A vampire clan from Italy is on their way and they mean trouble."

She held onto my hands with hers. "Jacob, I hate that."

"I know, but we are going to be fine, I promise."

"Come back to me?"

"Of course. It will not take long."

"I love you."

"I love you."

I brought her into me one more time for a kiss. Her lips instinctually molded with mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You are my sun, my light, Brooke. I will be back." I whispered in her ear, my hands still placed firmly yet softly on her hips. "Now step back."

Just as she did as I asked, I phased.

EPOV

I was beginning to get worried and I could tell everyone was noticing.

"Have faith in my daughter," Micah told me as he approached Alice and myself on the balcony.

_I am going to let you two talk_, Alice thought.

I nodded my head, not exactly wanting Alice to leave, but thought it be best.

"Excuse me, Micah," she said before slipping away.

"I do have faith in her, but I am fearful of her safety as well."

"I never knew Bella as a human," he began. "So I have always pictured her as this magnificent, strong, brave creature. I never saw Bella as a delicate human, except of course when Seth brought her to me, dying." I cringed as the image Micah was seeing. Bella was so tiny, so lifeless. Her lips were blue and her limp body was too much for me to picture.

"So took the vampire life well. We didn't know the extent of her past, the extent of her vampire knowledge, or the extent of the pain she underwent because of you, until much later."

"I was only trying to protect her."

"No need to explain yourself, Edward. I understand. When I turned Iris, I felt so incredibly selfish. She of course was dying when I came to her." He chuckled lightly. "She asked if I were an angel." He paused. "Bella never thought as Seth as her angel. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that. Once she told us of you, of all of you, I understood why."

"She was upset at first?"

"Yes and no. She kept talking about her father, Charlie. How he will miss her. She wanted to go back to see him, but she was a new born, I didn't think she could handle it. Before she mentioned all of you, she told us about Jacob. She missed him as well."

"Jacob… she missed him."

He rested his hand on my shoulder. _Not how she missed you, Edward. _

I turned my head to the west. I could smell her. She was back.

"She's here," Micah said softly. "Go to here."

I jumped from the balcony and ran until she was only a few feet away from me. Bella slowed to a walk and embraced me as soon as we were within touching distance. "Bella," I said into her ear, as I took in her smell.

"See, I'm fine."

I kissed her softly on her lips before looking at her. "You are an incredible being."

"What did they say?" Jacey asked as she embraced Harrison.

Harrison looked at Bella. "You want to?"

Bella looked out at our families, who had gathered with the return of Bella and her two brothers. "They're going to help us."

"Wonderful," Carlisle exclaimed.

"Wonderful job in deed," Micah added.

"We are going to give those Volturi a fight to remember," Harrison promised.


End file.
